harry potter and the fight of the legion
by rendamos
Summary: A future in ruins. A secrete organization's desperate plan. Who are the legion and what ties do they have with harry potter? will they succeed to save the future? time travel au with the muggle world get an active role in the fight against Voldemort. Harry/Ginny Hermione/oc Sirius/oc Remus/Tonks Ron/Percy bashing. THIS STORY IS ABANDOME. last chapter fast forward in what would hape
1. prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the words I write. I do own how I write the words

Author's Note: It's my first fan fiction and I write for practice in my English in something I really like, so enjoy the reading and please don't criticize me too much. Also for those who like Ron, well, I don't, so sorry but this is not a story for you.

January 2020:

Global population 500.000

The third world war has destroyed the population on earth. America, China and Russia have been damaged by nuclear so much that nothing can live on their land. The humans live in western Europe and North Africa and the relations between Muggles and magical are very low, since only 5 magical people has survived. The legion, one of the elite group of spies and assassins tried to stop the war but it was too late. Now the last plan of the legion to save the world has begun.

SOMEWHERE UNDERGROUND HILLSIDE PARK:

Date 9/01/2020

Albus Severus Potter was walking in the headquarters of the legion and was really wondering how one betrayal cause all that damage. How one mistake from the past brings an evil back to life. They thought that they destroyed all the Horcruxes but they were mistaken. Nagini was never a Horcrux. They never destroy the last one. Now after the destruction of the goblins libraries and the salvage of the work from thousand of years goblin research they realize that a living creature couldn't be a Horcrux, because a Horcrux must have only one soul in it. His father, Harry Potter wasn't a Horcrux, but a ruined ritual. Sure it has the benefit to keep Voldemort to life but it creates a link between the two souls and the lack of knowledge make the life harder for Harry, since with a simple cleaning ritual the soul could leave the host and die.

Albus Dumbledore has kept a lot of things to himself in fear for the knowledge in the wrong hands. The goblins new more for Horcruxes than him and if he asks advise from other magical creature the second magical war against Tom would finish before it start. He would know that Nagini couldn't be a Horcrux and he would need to search something else.

Tom had created one more Horcrux when he was searching for the elder wand. He creates it by killing Grindevald and use an item witch did everything of which he asked it, except to kill Harry Potter. He creates his last Horcrux with his old wand when he was sure he had found a better wand. He creates it by killing the previous dark lord.

Albus Potter just reaches the room known as TMxxx. The legion had found a destroyed alien aircraft in Egypt in Jul 27th 1693, with a lot of books in a strange language and a heavy protected machine. It took almost 200 years to translate the books and realized it was a time machine. Unfortunately they discover that it was for one use only and when it will be used it will have 2 effects. First the time machine will be destroyed about the time it's used and will create such an explosive that can destroy an entire planet. The second one is that it will consume the time machine from the past (something that they don't understand how and they couldn't test it) so there will be no more travels. Also it will travel someone spirit and no body, so the person must be alive at the time that he travel or else without the body the spirit will die.

Yea, all could go wrong, but Voldemort was the ruler of the world (whatever left of it) and the rest four wizards that left couldn't defeat him and his army. Legion hasn't got enough power to destroy him, and the population is very low and the land too sick. Drinking water is under control of Voldemort and legion will perish in a few months.

Albus enters the room and he sees his aunt Hermione and Damien, the leader of the legion, to discuss the last minute plans. In the corner he saw his best friend scorpion Malfoy and his cousin Rose.

He approaches them and greets them.''Hey Scor, everything according to the timetable?''

Scorpion greets him back ''Yea, in a few minutes they will snog each other goodbye''

Rose growls at Scorpion ''You do realize that you are talking to my mother right?''

Scorpion glares her ''And you do realize that after Ron only Damien could make her smile right?''

Albus ignore their bickering and heard his aunt ''...and don't forget you will be five years old so you need to communicate fast with the legion and start the plan also don't forget to talk about the future only to specific people and don't change to much history or else you...'' if Albus didn't know better he would think that Damien has fallen asleep but he already knew that he has so patiently since his days as a sniper and could sit still with few breaths and open eyes for hours.

When Hermione stops to breath Damien put his finger on her lips and ask her ''have you realize that four years that I now know you, I still haven't found how you manage to speak with one breath for eighty-six seconds non stop? Don't forget I become the leader of the legion and I know more things from the Muggle world than you, also I know who to speak in the legion and no, I will change two huge events immediately. No matter what you say we will get Harry and train him. I will also tell him as far I know from the magical world so we will have far less casualties. We decide that I don't go sooner because I was too young to safe James and Lily and the rest, and Harry needs to be at least five to six years old to start training, and the biggest part is that I will find your school and befriend you and I really hope to be my girlfriend in later years. Also it will give a logical explanation for a link between anti-Voldi groups and legion without telling the world my secret. I do love you and I want to create a world for our children to leave peacefully.'' when he says this he pet Hermiones belly kiss her and turn to the rest of us

''If this doesn't work then John will be the next leader and I hope all of you good luck. If it does work, then... I hope to see you in the past so that is a farewell.''

And with that he jumps in the machine activate and the world gone black.

To be continued...


	2. Alarm

disclaimer: I don't own anything I write. Some places and important names are real but what they say and what they do are purely of my imagination

A/N This chapter will be the history of the legion and next will answer you who Damien is if you haven't guessed already

August 2 1986

Nickolas Ray was a man who hardly got scared, but two days ago happen something that all the highest ranking in the legion was hoping it will never happen. An alien machine in a secret room burned to ashes. The reason? Someone used it. Why someone uses it? Because the world will been destroyed. How it happens, when it will happen he have no idea, and that was what scared him to death and now he needs the help of the crown, something that never have happened before.

He knew the history of the machine. He knew that because of that discovery the legion change from a research and archeology group to the best spy network in the world. They have sworn that day that they will hide it until they translate the books. It took them two centuries to translate and find that it was a time machine. During those two centuries legion had changed a lot. It was no more the research people who wanted to find ways to make the life of each human easier and healthier. They become spies. They need money to survive so they went to England and make a deal with the king. They will give information to his secret agents and they will have a lot of places to build in England and do whatever they like in that place.

They create a lot of underground facilities in London and Scotland, but no one knew where and no one would guess that few orphanage was under the rule of the legion. No one asked where they find people to train for spies, lowers traders or politicians. No one could guess orphan children who couldn't find a family found the legion as their home. Legion teaches the children everything and when they get of age, most of them were going to the best universities, they find a job they want or join the army and all of them make a huge career and always remember the legion and help them as much as they can. Someone got a problem with Scotland yard? The lawyers will help them. They need some rare materials? They got merchants in all over the world that will send you whatever you need.

They have and the dark side as well. The legion need and an army to defend itself and attack his enemies. That's why they train a group of deadly and very efficient assassins. They trained by the legion, they work for the legion but only few people they knew their existence. They have no face, they have no name and they work totally in shadows. Legion could destroy any terrorist organization, could bring down all the governments so they would never need to use the machine. He had sent a message to all his lieutenants and all his assassins to be on standby. He came to speak with prime minister Margaret Thatcher to warn the crown and have the army ready for any danger.

Finally the secretary told him that the prime minister will see him now. He dreads the conversation to come but he knew he didn't have any other option. When he enters Margaret told him to sit.

''Well Nick, I was really surprised when they told me you asked a meeting immediately. Do I really want to hear your news?''

''If you don't want our world to be destroyed then yes. You will hear my warning. I need to tell you something that very few people know in the world.''

Margaret look at a picture of a toadlike man in the fireplace ''Does it have to do with the magical ones?''

Nick checks the paint as well ''I am not sure, they are peacefully at the moment, but later we may have troubles. No, I would like to tell you about an alien technology we had found on Jul 27th in 1693 we have found an alien spacecraft that contain some books in a language we haven't seen before in perfect condition. The aircraft also contained a lot of damaged machines that we have no idea even today what they were, but it also had one machine so much protected that it hadn't got a scratch. We didn't knew what was for or how to use it, and for fear of getting in wrong hands we hide it until we translate the books. In 1898 we manage to translate everything and with few words, we have in our hands a one use time machine, how to use it and all the details. As you can understand we couldn't test it and we didn't have the technology to copy it. Also the material was something we have never seen before so we didn't know if it can work with materials on earth. The text also warned us that if we use it then it will create a backlash that could destroy at least a planet two times the size of the earth. The legion's one of the main purpose is to protect that machine, and to use it only in the last case scenario.''

''OK, so you say to me that someone has stolen a machine that can destroy entire world?''

''Thankfully no, we had it hidden very well and only three people knew the exact location, I am saying that someone in the future will use the machine.''

Margaret, also known as the iron lady was really socked from that revelation.''So in how many years the world is going to be destroyed?''

Nick was proud to know everything, but for the first time he haven't any answer. ''Well... I don't know yet and before you ask it's because the person who come from the future is still in the hospital and haven't woken up yet. We don't know when he will wake up but he is two days in a kind of coma, and the only thing that we know is that a mayor destruction is coming.''

Margaret glare at him ''I know you are smarter than that. I am sure you would know by now how old is he and who he is even if he isn't borned yet so you can find easy the time that he use it.''

Nick smile ''Well, it isn't so easy. You see the time machine don't send someone bodily in the past. That's completely impossible for many reasons. No, he sends his spirit or his soul if you like and get inside the body of his younger self. Our traveler at the moment is five-year old and two days so we don't know how old he was when we send him. We know that we wouldn't send someone if it wasn't necessary so we may give a teenager some information and send him in the past, we may find that the younger we send the better the chance to succeed. In the end, we have no idea but we guess between 5 and 35 years and we have no idea when he is supposed to wake up.''

Margaret was truly shocked. ''OK I will inform the queen and our secret agencies to be on lookout for any problems, what is your opinion for what we should look out for?''

''Honestly, the only government I have too little information is the magician. I will try to get more spies and find more magic people to join the legion, but it is the only place that I don't know what is going on. In your place I would watch them.''

''I agree, I never really trusted them and we had serious problems with them six years ago. At least they manage to end their war. I will look up them, and when your traveler wake up inform me immediately.''

Nick sends her a cocky smile ''well, you know how happens, I will inform you what you need to know.'' after that he left her office.

Margaret let an angry hiss ''I really hate when he gives me bombshells and never details about how to fix it.''

The next day:

Damien was paining everywhere. He was dizzy and he didn't know where or when he was. His memories were mixed. He remembers things that happen and things that will happen. He tried to open his eyes and he regrets it immediately from all the white light. He chose to sit still and start to focus his mind as he was trained. After almost ten minutes he manages to remember everything and everyone.

'Did I make it? Yes my body is smaller that means I have travelled in time.' He tries to open his eyes again and blink many times. 'OK that is not my room in the orphanage and I am sure that I hadn't come at all in the hospital when I was six. That means I black out and from the lingering pain in my body it was painful. Probably the leader Mr Ray, the patron of the orphanage, Will know something happen and if the alarms have work then he will know that my illness have something to do with the machine. Well, that will make explanations easier'. So he decides to get up and find what was going on.

When he moves his leg he cut a wire and an alarm was activated, so he lay back down. 'Great, why should I go when he will come to me. Looks like he knows I am from the future.'

It hadn't passed a minute when Nick comes running and before he even stop to breathe he ask one question ''When?''

Damien really had missed his mentor. He knew that he always wanted to protect his 'children' as he called the rest legion, and in his 28 years of leadership he hadn lost very few members. He was really sad when he died 10 years ago... Or it's in twenty-five years? Doesn't matter, he was seventy-three years old and he was always like a father to him.

''Relax Ni... Mr ray I came from 2020. I come earlier because in 10 years if all goes according to plan then both wars will be over before they start. Now to make sure, is the date 31 July 1986?''

Nick let out a sign ''Good. First call me nick, second you were in a coma for three days, today is the third of august. I will stop the alarm and will send the healers. The rest of today and tomorrow we are going to discuss that plan of yours so we will make it better. Anything that it needs to happen immediately or are everything ok?''

''Yes, there is something. There is an orphan wizard that he is abused by his mundane relatives. He is a six - year old and he needs to get out of there as soon as possible. There will be some consequence if we kidnap him thought. His name is Harry Potter.''

''The savior of the wizards? Yeas kidnap will create problems, you suggest to ask the lawyers to check for child abuse then?''

''It's kind of more complicated. He has wards in that place and although it makes him safe from the outside, it doesn't make him safe from the inside. We need to be really quiet because if wizards hear anything we will be in trouble, and few people would love him dead.''

''I see. I will check with the lawyers and see what they can find, and will look more closely the magical world. Rest kido we have work tomorrow.''

When nick left Damien's room he had a grin on his face. 'Just to tell Margaret that we have everything under control and to be careful of the magical's'

to be continued...

A/N r&r

next capter: Dursleys and legion have a discusion.

You will find the last name of damien. Have you gues already? Its to easy


	3. interlude inside legion

A/N This is an interlude to say how the legion works. I was planing to write it the preview chapter but I decide to make a small chapter.

Leader: Nickolas ray code name: the father

Nick is the patron in an orphanage its name st Mathews. I have no idea if there is an orphanage with that name, it's not the same if there is.

Nick is responsible for the safety of the legion and help with the recruit. Also he has the title of baron and work a lot with the lawyers and different politicians.

Nick is 1 of the 3 who knew where was the place of the time machine.

After Nick there are 4 groups

Assassin/spies

One leader who organizes the spy network and send assassins with the correct information. Also with the help of Nick he plants different people in specific places.

Three sub commanders who find recruits and create groups that they lead

Ten trainers: they are experienced spies/assassins (mostly assassins) who are injured or too old to continue work and train the next generation

Unknown number of the rest members (note. Sub commanders will find recruits and will send them for training. The training depends on age and skill. Approximate 6-7 per year graduate and 3 of them dies in action)

Most members of this group are coming from children's on the streets and very few from orphanages. Damien is an assassin and Harry will become a spy

The difference between those two is that one is trained to kill and the other mark the target

Research department

Two leaders.

The first recruit members from the orphanages inside the legion and he is responsible for the different programs that research (they try to make better cars, airplanes e.t.c.).

The second recruit members from universities around the world and he is responsible of chemical/electricity and mostly medicine

Five secretaries who catalog progress create groups and communicate the results with nick and he sells them to the correct governments

Unknown number of the rest members (note: only the best join and the older you are then the bigger rank you got. Approximately they join 1-2 each 6 months)

Merchant/traders

One leader and three secretaries who find the job for the legion member and keep communications give loans to them to create a new work and just keep tab about the taxes and how much money they gather (note: most of the kids in orphanages is in this category. Legion doesn't demand payment, but ask them tribute as many as they can give so they can help other kids like them)

Politician/lawyers

One secretary who is responsible to send messages and keep tabs between politician and lawyers to the legion. Most of the work is sent to nick.

Please read and review. I would like to know what you think of my story.


	4. the deal

I don't own anything

Date 9 August 1986 Friday

Harry Potter was a very confused 5-year-old. After a phone call that his uncle answered the previous day and make his clean entire house had been ordered to stay in his cupboard the entire day and don't make a sound or else he will be really sorry. You see, Harry Potter wasn't confused about that treatment. That was something normal in his relative house. He was confused when a kid identical with himself opened the door. The only difference between those two was that the stranger had hazel eyes instead his green and he didn't have a scar on his forehead.

''Well Vernon, are you still sure that he isn't in this home? Well come out pal, we were talking about you.''

Harry looks away from his copy and look over the stranger that was talking to him. He was a five inch tall black haired with a few white hairs and a small bald in the back of his head. He had blue eyes with thin eyebrows, broad shoulders and he had the body of an athlete.

Vernon Dursley was having a great day and he was sure that it will only going to improve. Last evening baron Nicholas Ray called him and he requested if he could visit his home today to discuss a very profitable deal. A work with someone so high in the government would be really profitable. He orders his worthless nephew to clean the house to make a great impression and he makes sure his wife and son were on their best outfits and he had told them repeatedly that this visit can skyrocket his career. His mood change when he opens the door. With the baron together was a boy and if he didn't know that he had locked him in his cupboard then he would be sure that his nephew was sitting in front of him with a blank look on his face. When his turn to look at the baron he saw him with a terrified smirk.

''Well mister Dursley, shall we come inside? I am sure you really want to talk with me about a matter of importance.''

Vernon was really scared and he let them inside to the dining room. When Dudley looks at the boy he tried to ask his dad what Harry was doing here.

Before he speak petunia immediately ask the Baron before Dudley make a mistake, because she was sure that the boy wasn't Harry Potter.

''Well what would you like to offer your MR Ray? Tea? Juice? Some water?''

''Nothing thank you miss Dursley. I would like to speak with your husband about a deal and I hope to finish as fast as possible.''

''Of course. I think better to let you alone. Dudley honey come with me''. Petunia took Dudley in the kitchen and Vernon was happy that Dudley didn't make things worse.

''Mr Dursley, I am Nickolas Ray and I have the title of baron. My young ward here is called Damien Potter. I am here as you have guessed already for one Harry Potter that have been put under your custody by someone called Albus Dumbledore. Would you like to bring him here since these affect him as well?''

Vernon was sweating because he knew he couldn't just call the boy and the baron would see from where he come out. ''I am really sorry but young Harry is visiting some friends of his and he will not come back till Thursday. I am sure we can discuss whatever you want without him since you are in a rush''

Damien was not impressed. He had never met the Dursleys before but he had seen that on the pictures was only a walrus kid and there was no photo of his brother. He knew from his brothers stories from the future that he was mistreated here, not that he admit it but he could read behind the lines. He had seen the angry face Vernon had when he open the door and spot him. It lasts less than a second to change to a surprised and then scared look. When Petunia Stop Dudley from commenting about him he knew they were hiding something and he was sure nick has spotted it as well. He was sure Vernon was looking for the stairs and he supposed Harry was on the other floor. When Nick asked him to bring Harry and he looked again the stairs a bit scary he knew something didn't add up until he check the cupboard.

''So if I was going to check that cupboard I wouldn't find a small boy with black hair and green eyes right?'' Damien was sure he hit jackpot when the face of Vernon become white. He just goes and open the door to find his twin.

After Harry gets to the living room with the rest Nick turn on Vernon. ''Trust me I know a lot of thinks about you Vernon so let me get to the point. We both know that you have mistreat Harry and you train him to be your slave. Also we both know who were the people to get him to you, so let me tell you what happens. We will give you new identities for you and your family. You will leave England and we will give you one million pounds in any currency you like. You and your family, including Harry, will have a tragic accident. If you decide you will not leave, then a real accident will happen. If you go to Albus and his men then you will be a traitor to the crown and your life will be forfeit. In any situation, Harry comes with me. So tell me Vernon, what is going to happen?''

Vernon was really scared and confused. He was sure that he wasn't talking to a simple politician but someone in control of the secret agencies. ''Well, there is only one deal for me to take but why do I have to leave England and if you want the brat you can take him without questions I can help you if you are against the freaks like him.''

''Look Vernon, we don't like people who mistreat children's in England. If you don't leave or decide to come back then you will find yourself in a cofin no matter the deal. Now the money will be transferred tomorrow and you better leave this house in less than 4 days and pack light. Its better to find most of your clothes and personal items in the home during your accident right?'' with that he turns to Harry and Damien

''Ok kids, we better go. We have some shopping and a visit in the bank to do. Harry, we will going to tell you more details about you and your parents in our way to London''.

A/N OK, I know this isn't a great chapter and I know this is multi pov story but I try to have only Harry and Damien pov, but I can't write it.

pleaze review. If you don't its feels like you don't like the story so far and you make me sad.


	5. Welcome, to the world of magic

disclaimer. I don't own nothing and i don't make any money. would like to have some reviews.

Harry's emotions were in a hurricane. He was confused about the people who save him, happy that he left the prison and scared about what was gonna happen.

When they get to the Mercedes Damien spoke ''Well, introductions are in order. I was borne Daniel Edward Potter, but for safety reasons i a knowend as Damien Nickolas Evan, and i am your twin brother. In the driver's shit is the matron of the orphanage St. Mathews and he have the title of baron in the england government, that means kind of lord but don't dare call him my lord if you value your life. any questions so far?''

Harry was shocked and he tried to gather his questions. I have a brother? Twin brother? But his main question was ''Why did they send you to an orphanage and me to the Dursleys?''

He watch Damien smirk ''Well, no one can say you are stupid, that is the one million question. Before i answer that question, what do you know about mom and dad?''

''Not much'' Harry said and look at his feet. ''Well the Dursleys say that they die in a car crash because they were drunk.''

''I see. Nothing. Ok, i am gonna tell yo a story and it will gonna be a bit unbelievable, but better believe it bro, it's the truth.''

Harry just nob his head. He was sure anything would be better than staying with the Dursleys and if he need to believe some strange story he would believe it if he was gonna leave that place.

Nick start talking then ''Well, it's better for me to say that story. Harry, as a baron, part of my job is to oversee the safety of the U.K.. Inside the U.K. there are two governments. One you know is with the queen and royal family the prime minister and the different members of the congress. What you may not know is that there is a secrete government that are for different Peoples who got a unic skill. Your parents both belong to that group as well as you. That skill is called magic. Tell me Harry, have anything extraordinary happened to you when you were angry or scared?''

Harry's eyebrows disappear in his hair. Just the preview week he had gone for a haircut and in the next day his hair was like they did before. The previous month Dudley had push him from the stairs and had broken his wrist. His uncle punish him because he wasn't careful and he damage the step and he was locked in his cupboard. The next day the pain had disappeared and he could use his hand again.

''From your face i see that you are magical'' Nick said with a smirk. ''Now you have to understand that six years ago there was a war in magical Britain. That war was against a terrorist leader by the name Voldemort. now we don't know what exactly happen that day, but we know that this Voldemort come to your house to kill your family, we are not sure why thought. Probably because they were in different side but all is speculations. What we know, and i believe all the wizard world, is that your parents died, Voldemord died, and you survived with only that scar on your forehead. In the visit today i would like to check that scar so we know that there isn't anything strange if you don't mind.''

Harry was sad about what had happen to his parents, scared that he could be dead aswell and elated that he was special and not a freak. He was happy to find a brother, or better his brother found him, and that he will not gonna be alone again. ''so Damien, are you magical aswell?''

Damien pull a letter from his inside pocket and gave it to Harry ''If you know to read then read this letter, it will explain a lot of things.''

Harry was glad that Dursleys didn't want him in the house and send him with Dudley in a pre school and learn to read. He open the letter and see for the first time prove that his parents were real.

To our dear son Damien

If you read this letter then we are probably dead, but we would like you to know that we love you and we leave you so you could be safe. You see we are targeted by a terrorist organization and if they manage to find as then they wouldn't spare you. No one knows that you were borned so we diside to leave you in a orfanage until it will be safe for as to rejoin with you. We have left half our money in a bank in your name and your patron will be safekeeping them until you are of age. He don't have full access, just for whatever you gonna need. A friend of ours has recommend him and we believe he is trustworthy.

If we are dead, then your twin brother is probably dead aswell. They knew i was regnant and i couldn't hide both of you, so i diside to keep one of you and make sure the other was safe. I will tell you something unbelievable, but please believe it, it is the truth. Magic is real and there is a society hidden be twin the mugle(no magical) world. Your brother has been born with magic but you haven't. Our doctor believe that your brother Harry has absorb your magic and you have become what is known as mugle .

We hope you don't need to read this letter, but if we dont make it, we want you to know that we do love you and want what is best for you.

with love, mum and dad

Harry's eyes start to get wet. He had learned the hard way that crying wasn't tolerate, but he didn't know how to feel. Why they had to die, why he had to leave with the Dursleys. after five minutes rereading the letter of his parents, he asked Damien ''So, i am the reason that you are not magical?''

''As a wise man once told me'' with that Damien looked at Nick, ''why you want something that you can't have. Be happy with what you have, and give away everything that you don't need.''

''Ok, listen up. We are reaching our destination and i have to complete my storie'' Nick said. ''You see Harry, no one know what happen that day, but all the magical people believe that you survive the attack because the spell he cast to you it rebound on you and killed him. we don't know if that's true or not, but you are famous as the vanquisher of Voldemort and because you survive when all the others died. You are very famous and you are known as the boy-who-lived. when we join the wizard world I want you to wear a hat and hide that scar. I don't believe that the world is ready for your return yet.''

He was famous? That was something he couldn't believe but he wear the black hat his brother gave him. When the car stop Nick asked him to keep hands with Damien and himself, or els they couldn't get inside leaky cauldron. After asking assistant from Tom the bartender they went in the back and Tom hit some bricks and the bricks open to show a new world.

''Harry and Damien, welcome to Diagon alley. Welcome to the world of magic.

_to_ _be continued_

A/N. If you read this then you have read my storie. Please go and review your comments so i can make the story better and if you have any question.

poll is on. i would like your opinion.

next chapter. Goblins redheads and a werewolf

the next capter is ready, but no review no new post


	6. a day in diagon alley part 1

Disclaimer: I don't make any money. I write for fun. I don't own anything of the things i write(/cry)

A.N. Read and review. I am looking for beta so if anyone interest plz email me. Tell me about what yu think about the storie so far. Also the traitor is Ron or Percy. care to guess who it is?

previously:

''Harry and Damien, welcome to Diagon alley. Welcome to the world of magic.''

now:

Nick grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping (Harry potter and the sorcerer stone page 55) and a small redhead girl who smashed in him when she get out running from a near shop and the both fell to ground.

''I am sorry i was;n' looking where i was going'' the little girl said. She had long red hair two chocolate-brown eyes a lot of freckles and she was at the same hight with him.

''No problem, i was looking around and didn't notice where i was going either'' said Harry. ''Were you were running to?''

''Well, my big brother Percy is buying his books. He will go to Hogwarts in September and i know they will stay some time so i decide to go to quality quidish surplice (a/n i am not sure about the name) and have a look at the new brooms.'' she said with a small blush.

Harry was stunned. Hogwarts? quidish? Brooms? ''excuse me, but what is quidish?''

''Oh, are you mugleborn?''

''What is a mugleborn?''

The girl giggle ''well, that answer it then. You see quidis...''

Before the girl could finish nick had return (he didn't notice Harry had stop) ''Harry what happen. I was worried when i notice you didn't follow me.'' He notice the little girl ''Oh looks like you make a friend. are you gonna introduce as?''

Harry turn to the girl with a little blush ''well, i didn't ask for your name''.

''Well, let me do the introductions then.'' she said with a small grin. ''Hi i am Ginny Wesley and this is Harry.''

Nick laugh ''Well, i am Nickolas ray, my friend call me Nick. This is Harry and Damien Evans, i guide them to Gringots. Sorry that we can't stay, but if you give Harry your number i will make sure he will call you so you can speak'

Ginny was confused ''my number?''

Nick look surprised ''you dont know your telephone number? well, what about your address so you can send you a message?''

''You just give your message to the owl and tell her to end it to me at burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole. what is a teli-po-ne?''

Nick smile ''well, how about you and Harry explain mugle and wizard things to each other? We need to get going to the bank. By young lady''

''Yea by mr nick, by Harry. i should get back to my parents before they search me. I will await your owl.'' She said and run back to a store.

Harry had a smile while he follow nick to Gringots. Today he found a new family, he left his hell, and he just find the very first friend ever.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Damien saw Ginny he didn't believe that they met so early. Looks like fate have his own plan and he was happy that they become friends, even pen pals so early. He remember a discuss that he had with his brother in the future when Ginny was 3 months pregnant on James.

_flashback_

_Damien: ''you know, you never told me when and how you met Ginny''  
_

_Harry groans. ''First time i met her in Hogwarts express before my first year. Her mother, Molly help me get to the platform. When she realise who i was, i was in the train already. She scream to her mother to let her get in the train so she can see me. the rest times when he see me she blush deep red and run out of the room. The first ever discussion we had, was in the chamber of secrets. You know, i really regret that i didn't help her afterwards. She change after that, but some times i really hope that she hadn't experiment the chamber at all.''  
_

_end flashback  
_

Damien will help them to get together earlier and will make sure those two will stay alive in the future. He will make sure they aren't going to get betrayed by their brother and friend.

Their biggest problem was Sirius. He was the lord Black three years now, and we couldn't just disappear like Harry. We need him to wizengamot, but if he was free that meant Wormtail maybe run away. They need to play it smart and send Peter to Tom at the correct time, or else they could lose their chance to kill him at the graveyard. Also with serious in wizengamot and he control Black and Potter votes the legion will have a strong foothold in wizard world.

They enter the bank. Damien remembers the last time he come here, although it was in ruins then. Voldemort first hit in the third wizard world was to creep them economic. He got all the gold he could and he buried the rest so much that was impossible to recover them. No wizard had any gold left. Only rich purebloods and the death eaters have and they totally control wizard world. The only think that was salvage from gringots was his library. Looks like they thought books didn't worth their time, so they burn more than half of them. They were lucky that the horcrux books wasn't destroyed.

They reach a goblin in the counter and Nick asked a meeting with Greiner, Potter's manager.

the teller look at nick with a scowl ''and what do you require from Greiner?''

Nick reply calmed and confident. ''That its not of your business. your business is to ask Greiner if he can see as and when. what jobs we have with him its be twin him and as''

the teller with an angry look he got up and disappear behind a door. two minutes later he come back.'' manager Greiner will see yu now. Please follow me.''

With that he get out the same door and without looking behind him he led them thoutght a labyrinth. When they reach a door the teller knocked and they hear someone to say enter. after that the teller open the door and get inside. ''master Greiner, the wizards are here.''

''Thank you Shrenin, you may leave.''

After Shrenin left, Greiner told them to take a shit, and after looking and Damien and Harry he said to Nick that ''yes, its look like we do have some business to discuss.''

Nick smiled. ''Yes, we do have a lot of things to discuss, master Greiner, and i would like to ask you for a favor aswell. First things first, this is Harry and Damien Potter as you may have guess. My name is Nickolas ray and i am the patron of the orphanage St. Mathews, were Damien is living. In the mugle world i supervise the money that his parent has left him. Recently we learn he had a twin that was a wizard, Harry, and we learn that he was abused. I want to know who is Harry's magical guardian and why they put him in his sister house, were i am sure his parents would like him to go with their twin brother or a loving family.''

''Well, i don't know what their parents will say. Albus Dumbledor has block their will and as far as we know, he is his magical guardian. he had try in the start to get access in his vault but he quickly stop when he realize he needed to open his parents will. He did manage to become proxy for the Potter votes in wizegamot. I control the Potter vaults until mister Harry here tells otherwise, or the Potter will is opened.''

Nick sit there and was thinking for a minute. Their plan to disappear potter could backfire without Sirius free and he in control of the Potter fortune. Damien knew what was going to happen, but he wasn't sure if Harry was ready for it. ''Well, before we discuss those things, i would like to ask yo a favor. I know that the goblins are expert in some kind of spiritual magic, like soul magic. I would like you to check mister potter scar and see if there are any problems since it is in his head.''

Greiner looked at Harry. ''I had heard about that scar and no one say anything else that it was a curse scar. We wanted to check it but the other wizard laugh and said that they were better.'' Greiner active a rune at his desk and a young goblin enter the office. ''Griphook, please escort mister Potter here to the healers so they can check his scar.''

''I will come aswell. i would like to speak a bit with my brother until you finish your job.'' Damien said and get up with Harry.

A.N. next capter

lets get Black out of ther

the scar removed

what is a horcrux and lets find more

next capter will be in 4-5 days depend the trafic and the reviws. If i get more than 5 reviws i will post it. the capter is ready.


	7. a day in diagon alley part 2

Nick turn to Greiner. Ok, let's get to business. I don't want any money that belongs to Harry, but i do want to know who has access and what he does. Also i want to know what his parents will says.''

Greinor glare to Nick ''You know that you ask confidential information. I can't and will not give you anything if you don't tell me what are your plans and what it had to do with me.''

Nick smiled at him. ''Well, let me tell you a bit about young Harry and Damien then. Damien has been in my orphanage since the day he got born. I control the money his parents left him and i make sure that it continue increasing in size. I do get a percent of the incomes but nothing else. In 31 of July, a lawyer send a message to Damien that inform him he had a twin brother, and we decide to find him. I find that he leaved on their aunt house and that Harry was abused psychical and mentally. In two days that we watch him he weed the garden, paint the sed, making breakfast and diner, clean everything and he eat just enough food to survive. Not only that, his bedroom was in a cupboard under the stairs. So, who put a wizard child in that environment, and did his parents will say anything about were to place him? Because if my information in wizard world is correct, some heads will fall in that government.''

Greinor start to look angry and have a feral grin. Goblins are warriors in heart. They do banking because they like it, and because they learn that a war isn't always won in swords. They do have the swords, even if they have buried them with the treaties, and they knew how to make money. But most of all, they protect their children. the children are the future. For some one to hit a child when the child don't deserve it is worst than murdering some one. Only one thing they hate more than an abusive child and they can't even speak it. Also that human knew a lot more than he was letting out. He diside to work with him.

''First we don't know what his parent will say. We do know because it was never opened . Albus Dumbledor with few of his friends manage to seal it. He never tried to get any control and without the Potter will only a Potter has access to their vaults. Mister Dumbledor Has the key for Harry's trust vault, but he can't withdraw any golds from within.''

Nick smiled at that. ''Good, that means we can trust him in some way. From what i know from a letter to Damien from his parents if Harry had die he was to come here to get control. I know that Harry isn't safe out there. Not all the death eaters has been captured, so i am planing to hide him. I am just worried that some people will think he is dead, and decide to get advantage of his inheritance.''

''Since there is a Potter alive no one can take control, although it may expose mister Damien and if they are together, your plans may fail.''

Nick smiled. ''Yes, i know. Let me tell you what will happen tomorrow. A lowyer friend f mine who is squib, will go to ministry and break so much havoc that it will cover the disappearance of Harry. Dumbledore has some specific wards in his home so he will be the only one who will search for Harry, and he will be busy as chef warlock for some time. When the ministry clear up it will be too late to find Harry. I am just afraid that they will declare him dead to get his inheritance.''

Greinor smirk couldn't get any bigger. ''If you were wizard you will be worthy slytherin.''

At that moment Griphook run inside and was very scared. ''Master Greinor, you have to see mister Potter resaults''

Nick was looking confused and scared outside. Inside he was smirking 'damn, they are fast'.

Greinor's smirk change to an outrage glare. When he took the results his face went ashen white and didn't move. After a minute of Greinor trying to speak Nick decide it was time to move on. ''Ok, now you did scared me. What is wrong with Harry and what the hell is happening''.

Greinor turn sharp and look at Nick. ''There are some things that i cannot speak of to any wizard or any magical creature. Mister Potter results is one of them, and we must act quickly''.

''Since i am not a wizard what stop you from speaking? Also as the future guardian of Harry's i need to know if there is anything wrong with him. Why do you think i request you to check him?''

Nick watch Greinor eyes widen and then was thinking. He knew what was happening very well but he was no fool to say it aloud.

Greinor after some thinking asked. ''What do you know about lord Voldemort?''

Nick smiled ''More than any one probably. When he start targeting my people and the wizards didn't do anything more than obviating their memories, the crown decide to take the mater in our hands. I am the leader of this group, and we did discover a lot of things. What you need to know?''

Greinor eyes couldn't open more. Everything click together. After reading that Voldemort had makes horcrux, he realise that Nick didn't believe Voldemort was dead, and he was holding the prove. He realise why he wanted to hide Harry, and since his parents have give him control of Damien and half of the potter gold then they knew he was in their sides. As a muggle he didn't have a lot of wizard contacts, apart from squibs, and they couldn't help him to much. Harry Potter trained by him not only to destroy Voldemort, but also will the wizard world with mugleborns and their parents. He can change a lot of things in ten years and everything start today.

''Griphook go and inform chief Ragnok that we will gonna use the ritual room soon. Were is mister Potter?''

''The healer decide to do more test with what he find, after that both Potters will wait for you in the clinic''. After that he run outside to go find Ragnarok.

Greinor turn to Nick. ''I will not tell you the name of what happens. No goblin will say or write the name. There is a dark ritual, that Voldemort has made to make himself immortal. How he learn we don't know and we like to find. That ritual when done complete cut a part of his soul and he put it to an object. As long as an object is active with a part of his soul in it, the dark lord cannot die.''

Nick face was scared. ''You say that he make Harry the dark item?''

''No, the ritual was failed. A living thing can't be that dark item even if the ritual was succesfull. We can do a counter ritual but because this parasite is near his brain there may be some cmplicates''.

Nick was truly scared now. That wasn't part of their plan. ''What kind of complicates?''

''You need to know some things about the soul. You see, some people think the soul as our personality. Our soul also bear or memories. We are afraid that by doing the ritual, mister Potter will get the memories of the dark lord''.

''You mean all thee murders and everything he has done? He is a six-year-old, something like that will change him. He is better to leave with his relatives than this''. Nick said outrageous.

''Its not that simple. Mister Potter magic fight to remove the parasite. As a child to fight for almost five years means that he is a powerful wizard, but also keep his magic down. Most of his magic is bound because the parasite and it fight to get free. It will not get free but it will grow, and we will tell you how much has grows at the moment after the rest tests. Also all those are guesses. it may all go smooth, no memories at all, but we do need to do the ritual as soon as possible''.

''Ok, but i want to talk to Harry before the ritual and tell hi what is going on and what to exept''.

Greinor nob '' of course. I will also need to speak with Ragnok. He is the leader of the goblins and this must be told to him immediately. Also the ritual need one hour to get ready. I will let you alone to discuss. let me get you to the infimary''.

When they reach the infirmary Nick notice the kids were talking. After they get them to a room near Greinor inform them that there are enchants for privacy and I will get back in the hour.

''Harry, have they tell you what your medical results said?''

''No, but since all the goblin got panicked must be bad, isn't it?''

Nick see that Harry was scared, no mater how he try to hide it. ''well, you remember what i told you about how your parents die right? Well, your scan answer some questions that we had''

''So its everything ok with me?''

Nick saw hope in his eyes. He didn't like to lie to him and he did need to know what it may happen. ''Well, there is a small problem that may have some results. Before you panic let me tell you what they inform me.''

Harry just nob. He was scared and he didn't bother to hide it. ''Looks like voldemort didn't die that day. He had use some rituals to become immortal, but whatever happen that day something about the ritual failed. I don't know why or how, the goblins didn't know, a big part of his soul escape without body, and is hiding somewhere. A small part thought is in your scar as a parasite''.

Harry's eyes was full opened. ''I have a part of him in me? Can you remove it? Can the goblins? What is going to happen with me?''

Nick smiled to relax him. ''Easy Harry. The goblins can remove it. It is a very easy ritual, but because it is five years late, they believe they may have some small trouble but they are not sure.''

At that Harry relax a bit. ''What is the worst that can happen? And there isn't any other way?''

''The other ways are far more risky. the worst that can happen is that you will have some of his memories. I know a friend that can bloke or remove them. most of them will be bad, but there can be a lot of useful things aswell, but nothing may happen. I promise you thought everything is gona be al right.''

Harry relaxed after this. Damien had told him stories about the orphanage and Nick, and he did trust them.

to be continued...

Note: Ok biger capter at the moment. I had write 600 more words, but i deside to change them a bit, and i rewrite next capter aswell. Also that i have mention that i hate Ron, doesn't mean that Ron is the traitor. Can you guss who he is?

PLZ reviw


	8. a day in diagon alley last part

Disclaimer: I don't know anything i write. I don't make money from what i write. Some of my ideas are from different stories around the fanfiction universe.

Harry and Damien left Greinor office and were following Griphook to the medical center.

''So, tell me about Mister Nick and your orphanage.''

Damien smiled. ''Well, it's really nice there. I sleep with three other boys, we have ms Rona that teach as to write and read, we are next to a library and we can grab a book when we want fast and easy. We do have different games but nothing expensive. Also Mr Nick help as find jobs when we get older. I promise you, when you come we will have fun and i will meet you to my friend.''

That's how they pass the rest of their journey and the waiting after Griphook totally run away after their results. That make Harry worried, but Damien say it was probably a goblin thing. When Nick explain him what may happen he was scared, but also had a little hope that from the memories will find more things about his parents.

When Greinor and a goblin with very impressive armor come to get them, Ragnok, the goblin with the impressive armor and leader of the goblins in uk, reassure him that everything will be alright and if they are any complicates he will give him a pensive to store the memories he don't want to remember. (A/N. this idea is from dark prince trilogies and while i will explain in later chapter you have an idea if you have read the storie).

When the ritual start, harry fell a pain in his scar but it disappear as long as it began. But hen, different memories start assault him and got downloaded in his brain. he remembered a castle that it feel as home. He saw other people belie him and get revenge on learn politics and laws,muggles and magical. He saw his quest to greatness, he saw battles and tortures, but he didn't have any feelings like casting them. It was like a show in tv, but he still saw and remember everything.

Also his magic went unpredictable. Different items start levitating and move in different ways, his hair start change color at random. He could hear Nick and Damien asking him if he was alright and what happen. He start to panic and the items start moving faster, until a healer gave him a bottle and make him drink, and in 5 second Harry fell asleep.

''Report, what is the situation.'' Ragnok ordered a healer.

''Looks like he is a metamorfomagus and we miss this in our scan. Someone has bound it so much that he would lose this ability in three years minimum if we hadn't unbound it. His magical core is double than normal and we did expect that magical backlash. He just went to shock and if he has the dark lord knowledge with all that power at this age, then when he grew older he will be by far the most powerful wizard.''

''Yes, we need to see if he has any memories of the dark lord first. Also he need to learn very soon how to control his powers and we need to find who bound his metamorf abilities.'' Greinor said to Nick and turn t the healers ''When he will wake up?''

''Ne will sleep for ten to twenty more minutes, we didn't give him a strong sleeping potion.''

Nick spoke then and all turn to him. ''I may have answers for you. He had been left among no-magical people, so i believe the bound in his metamorf abilities was to for the statue of secrecy and he left to that muggles because of some blood wards so he could be the wards was placed from Albus Dumbledore then i would bet he is responsible here aswell. I will bring it to Joshua for tomorrow, it will bring some more chaos. As for his magical training i know a werewolf who at the moment work in a bookstore in college street, but will be hard to speak with him for the next week atleast.''

Then was when Harry start moving and the healer run to him ''Mister Potter, can you hear me?''

Harry nob.

''Do your head heart?''

''No, i am dizzy and kind of look like double.''

''Do you have any memories of the dark lord? And how do you feel about them?''

''its like i see a movie very fast. If i concentrate in some specific things like Hogwarts i remember things that happen at Hogwarts and i know i haven't see the place.''

the healer then gave Harry another potion and ask him to drink it then turn to the adults. ''Ok, those are great dark lord memories looks like they haven't stick to Mr Potter so He will need a pensive and when he has all the dark lord memories he will need to concentrate really hard to find those memories.''

Damien was quite all this time ''How this pensive works?''

Greinor answer him ''The memories is like a chain of different lights. those lights are our memories and the brighter the light the more that memories is in the front of your mind. If you save the memories in the pensive then the light becoming barely visible and you will be hard to remember it. You can look in the pensive and can active the light for some time and you will remember it and you will gonna put the memories back afterward again to dime the light.''

Damien was impressed, and already was planing to place at the pensive some of his memories of the third magical world, like the deaths of all his fiends and comrades. ''Cool, can i use it for my homework? i hate to remember all that histories lessons.''

Nick slap him in the back of his head and the goblins smiled while they heard Harry giggle. Nick knew why he want to place his memories in the pensive thought.

After that it took twenty minutes to place the memories to Harry's new pensive and was agreed to be put in the Potter vault until he reach his eleven years, were he could be ready. The healer goblin gave him an amulet that it would stop his meta abilities when he was in the muggle world and if he could put it in his pocket when he was training, was alone or he went to magical places.

Before they leave thought Ragnok and Nick had an argument. Ragnok wanted to see the memories to find about the horcruxes without Nick, something that he was against with.

''Mr Ray, those are magical items in a place with magical wards.''

''Voldemort is a common enemie, not only against you but against us in the muggle world. I am the only one who has search and find a lot of things about Voldemort that no one else knows. I say to watch the memories and after you will go find those items, and if you need help i can help you since i am in the secret. We will also learn things about him that when he get a body back we will be in an advantage against him.''

Ragnok in the end agree and both went to pensive. When they left, they discase the horcruxes that he gave to Malfoy and Lestrange will be hardest by law, but goblins promised to search their vaults to see if they are there. the ring and the locket has a lot of traps and wards, but since Ragnok knew most of them it will make it easier. The diadem will be removed after Potter go to Hogwarts or if they need to destroy it fast.

After that it was four o'clock the afternoon and Nick realized they havent eat yet. Before they leave Nick bought to Harry a white owl so he can communicate with his new red head friend and went to eat.

They didn't known that their plans would start faster thought. Before they reach the orphanage the Dursleys had left the England. Ms Figg have seen them leave without Harry and because he was woried about him went to the house to check him. He didn't find him in any room, but she didn't find any cloths at all, or any personal item of the Dursleys. She run and report it at Albus immediately. The storm had begun.

A.N: i re-write all my chapters of this story. I decide to give Harry knowledge of the past so will have more common with Damien (he has knowledge of the future). I got some problems with that chapter so if you see any mistake please tell me. Also i am reading a new storie and it really has entrap me.

I apologie for the fast forwart and i was planing to introduse lupin in this chapter, but then i realised that he had left wizard world entirely and i couldn't place him in diagon alley or find him in muggle world.

Next chapter i was planing to have it from Serius point of view, but i will have some Dumbledor thinking. I don't know if i will have Dumbledore bad or just old crazy. It will take some time propably.

P.S. i will post as fast i can, no matter the revews but i would realy like to see what you think of the storie.


	9. interlude: Albus Dumbledore (beta)

Disclaimer: I don't own any caracter. I only own the plot.

a/n: i would like to thanks known unkowns for his beta

Date: August 9th, 1986

Headmaster's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was reading a letter that summoned him to an emergency Wizengamot meeting. Something huge must have happened to cause the sudden meeting. Albus had returned to Hogwarts after a month of various Wizengamot meetings for laws and small trials, and now he wanted focus on his duties as Headmaster, but because of the meeting, he had to delay would have to ask Minerva to cover him some of his more crucial duties.

Albus was old. Over one hundred and twenty years-old. Sometimes he wished to be young again, to relive his days as a student... the days that he was pulling pranks and having fun with his friends, the days where his only problem was when he would have time to finish his essays. Now he has to do paperwork for his Headmaster duties, find suitable teachers each summer for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and he still hadn't found a teacher who was willing to stay more than one year.

He needed to be at all Wizengamot meetings because of his position as Chief Warlock, a task that had more negative aspects to it than positives. He did have the power to veto specific laws that had less than 20% of vote difference between pass and no pass, and he was also able to promote laws from votes without any member backing him. He's also the last member that has the chance to speak his opinion for whatever law is up for debate at the time.

The negative was that the Wizengamot was divided into three parts. There were the Light families like his own, the Bones, the Longbottoms and several others. There was the Dark families as well, like the Malfoys, Notts's, and Parkinsons, and then there were the neutral families like the Greengrass's, Traceys, and Blacks. Most of the neutrals were voting for what they thought would benefit them personally, but a lot of families were supporting mostly the Dark instead of Light.

After the Light lost the Potters and the neutrals lost the Blacks, the Dark families started gain more power, led by Lucius Malfoy. Albus knew that Lucius was a Death Eater, but with his money and influence, he was a huge threat for the magical government. He had been planning to cease his Wizengamot duties, but the Light side needed him, or else the Dark families would control all the government easily.

Albus rarely did what he wanted. Since he graduated Hogwarts, he had needed to cancel his around-the-world trip with his friend to take care of his family, and most importantly, his baby sister. He failed her and his brother when he met Grindelwald. A friend near his house, Grindelwald was as intelligent as himself, and their quest to become master's of death so they can change the world between Muggles and wizards, all in the name of the greater good.

He failed. He couldn't protect his little sister when she needed him more than ever. If he couldn't save the ones who he loved, the ones HE was responsible for, how could he save the wizarding world? He had traveled for ten years after that, he had tried to save others and if he failed, well, he would just die.

That was when he had met Fawkes, his phoenix. Fawkes saved not only his life, but his soul as well. He had made a vow then. He would always fight for the Light. And he did. When he returned to England he had taken his Transfiguration mastery and started teaching at Hogwarts, the only place he had ever been happy. Thanks to his phoenix, his family's ancient status and the stories of his ten year long self-exile, he quickly became a protector of the Light. He didn't like the title, but everyone was turning to him.

After a few years passed, Grindelwald began his personal campaign and started a war in both Germany and Russia. Hitler, a Muggle general hat he had Imperiused, started World War II in Muggle world, and England was in grave danger. The people asked him to interfere, asked him to help and stop the war, but he was afraid. He had heard rumors that Grindewald had an unbeatable wand, but he wasn't afraid of that...

He was afraid of his past.

In the three-way battle between himself, Grindelwald and Aberforth, a stray curse killed Arianna. No one knew whose curse had killed her. He was afraid he would find out.

After five years, he managed to beat his fears. He mustered the courage to fight his ex-best friend and decided to fight him, to settle things for the last time. He won the duel. He won the battle, and the wand. The world saw him as their hero, their champion.

After the battle he met Nicholas and Perenele Flamel, a famous and very old (literally) couple of alchemists. They taught him in the summer and he learned more, but his love would always be Transfiguration. When he said to the Flamels that alchemy wasn't in his heart, they stopped teaching him, but their friendship continued. The Flamels were also impressed when he didn't ask for the Philosopher's Stone.

Three years after the fall of Grindewald, a boy came to Hogwarts that would change the wizarding world. The year was 1938, and Tom Marvolo Riddle joined Slytherin house, and three years later the changes began.

Purebloods were more aggressive against Muggleborns than normal. A lot of accidents started to happen, with the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and the death of Myrtle, a fourth year Ravenclaw Muggleborn girl, Albus began to suspect Tom, who was a fifth year prefect at the time. Unfortunately, he had no proof that the young man was responsible. When Tom blamed the halfblood giant, he became sure that Tom was responsible. He managed to save Hagrid from going to Azkaban and found him a job as groundskeeper, an area that Hagrid liked. He enjoyed the animals, but he couldn't learn magic because of his expulsion.

Tom became darker, and Albus was sure that the time to battle against the darkness once more would come soon. Forty years passed, and the Dark side was growing stronger. He became Hogwarts Headmaster, but declined the Minister of Magic offer. He was afraid he would fail. Should he have accepted it? He didn't know.

Soon, Lord Voldemort was officially born, and for many people, that was the start of it all. But Albus knew it that started thirty five years ago. He fought with fear, he used the Muggle tactics of World War II and other Muggle racist organizations (such as the KKK). Albus couldn't win this battle. Tom had gathered a lot of followers, both purebloods and dark creatures.

He had corrupted the government and he used fear to pass his legislation. The Light side, under himself and Cagnus Potter, fought him, but it just wasn't enough. Orion Black manage to lead the neutral party against Voldemort until his son joined the Death Eaters, and Voldemort manage to blackmail him and give the title of Lord Black to his son. Albus and Cagnus were afraid without Orion, the Wizengamot would totally fall to Voldemort, but Orion made one last daring move.

He didn't give his lordship, but he make a vow in front of the entire Wizengamot. He yelled to all of them that Voldemort wanted to destroy their history. He made a vow. He said that he would never willingly pass the Black Lordship to Voldemort. Before telling everyone that he was leaving, he taunted Voldemort, daring him to find him. With this move, most neutrals went to the Light and the Dark side lost a year of their corruption.

Voldemort never found Orion.

Albus and the rest of the Light side started to lose hope. Four months after Orion's exit, Albus went to see an applicant for the position of Divination teacher. If she wasn't a true seer, he was just going to stop offering Divination as a course... but he never expected this.

Hope.

He knew that he couldn't defeat Voldemort. But he just learned that someone else could.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

A Death Eater overheard the first part, so Voldemort soon found out that his immense power was being threatened. The seventh month died, and the day was July 14, and Albus knew that Alice Longbottom and Lily Potter were expecting within the month. Both Potter and Longbottom had thrice defied Voldemort, but mark him? And what about this power that was mentioned?

He needed to think. He needed to tell the two families as well. If one of them was born the last day of July, they would have to hide them, and train the child. They needed to increase their efforts to give them more time. They needed time.

The Longbottom heir was born on the thirtieth of July, at 23:58 in the night. (If you want to switch that to American time, it would be 11:58) The Potter heir was born on the thirty first of July, at 3:46 in the morning. Both could be the prophesied child, although Harry was the better chance.

He thought that Lily and James hide something from all of them and they let the mediwitch get obviate of the birth. They said the best way to hide him is for people to don't know if their son existed. Thee legilimens that he had always on, didn't notice any lie, but he had a feeling that he was missing something.

Also a huge aspect of the situation was Severus Snape. He was the Death Eater who had overheard the prophecy. but he was in love with Lily and joined their side so she would survive.

A year and a half passed, and with the help of Severus, they began winning a few battles. That was until the ward on the Potter's home failed. He was with Hagrid then, and he took him immediately and ran to the Potter house in Godric's Hollow. When they reached the outside of the house, he felt Lily's ward fail, and he ran inside as fast as he could. He was at the top of the stairs when he saw a green flash from Harry's room. He ran inside and was shocked to see Harry crying, and Voldemort was nowhere to be seen, until he noticed some dark robes near Lily's body.

He was checking for an invisibility charm and to find if the Dark Lord was still there when Hagrid joined him. He didn't listen to the half giant. He used an ancient charm that Nicholas had taught him so he would be able to see what had happened.

He saw the killing curse rebound from Harry and hit Voldemort. Tom, too slow or too shocked wasn't able to avoid it in time. He checked the scar on his forehead and noticed that it reeked of dark magic and remembered the prophesy. Voldemort had marked him. He found another charm that Lily had done, and that must be what had protected Harry. A life willingly given for the ultimate protection of their blood.

He needed to do research about the scar, but he needed to see what happened on the Dark side, so he had to speak to Severus. But most of all, he had to protect the child. He could send him to Petunia, Lily's sister. He could place blood wards that would be the ultimate protection, working with his mother's sacrifice. He told Hagrid to get Harry to Hogwarts so Poppy could give him a check-up, and then to bring him to Petunia Dursley of Number Four Privet Drive, located in Little Whinging, Surrey.

He made a deal with Petunia. She took the boy, but no magic would be able to get near her family until Harry was eleven and could attend Hogwarts. This would also save the child from his own fame and he would be raised normally.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

After he left the boy to his uncle with a letter that accepted the deal and activated the wards, he searched for what left of Tom Riddle.

Now, almost five years later, he thanked the fates that it gave them time. Dark families were losing their grip day by day. He hoped that they would give him more time so Harry had time to enjoy Hogwarts before training, and he hoped that he would find the child were they to go and replace the wards.

He started walking to find a Thestral. He had time and decided to fly to the Ministry. In the entrance he almost crashed headlong into Sybil. When he looked at her eyes rolling in the back of her head, he held his breath. It can't be...

To be continued...

A.N.: If there is a law and have 40% yes 30% no and 30% absent then he can veto it since the difference is 10 %. If there is 31% yes 10% no and 49% absent then he cannot veto it and the yes will pass. If the vote has more than 50% absent then the law will fail. Absent is if the wizengamot member didn't come OR he chooses not to vote.

Minister of Magic has the same privilege, he can veto if 30% of votes agree with him and he can pass a law with 50% votes of wizengamot. Minister has no word in any trial. In cannon what he did in GoF was illegal.

The neutrlas going to either side because they have lost their leader and there isn't anyone who want to take the lead, or someone who can lead all the neutral party. Also they are pure-bloods so that means a lot go to the dark side because they don't like muggleborns and they agree with the, but not all of their actions. Also there is an economic pact and some betrothals.

read and review also I would like to thank my beta known unknowns


	10. show time (beta)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything i write and i don't make any profit from it.

A.N. thanks to Known Unknowns for beta my stories

Albus was waiting in a conference room in the Ministry and wondered what this new prophecy meant. Harry's relatives had disappeared, and they had taken Harry with them. The blood wards had been canceled, and he needed to find out where they went so he could raise new ones, but what about the legion? Who were they, and whose side are they on? Were they by any chance responsible for what happened to Harry?

He remembered it very clear, but he hardly had the time to think over it.

He didn't know if the Dursleys and this meeting had anything to do with this new prophecy, but it was a strange coincidence. Was this legion already on the move? Who were they, what did they want, why did they fight, and where they were were all questions buzzing through his mind.

It was time for the Wizengamot meeting to start. He promised himself that he would ponder this riddle more when he returned to Hogwarts. Now he had to finish this meeting and then go to his office. It looks like Amelia, leader of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (and the new boss for six months now) had found some misjudgment in her old boss. It looked like one of the wizards that had been sent without trial to Azkaban had huge potential to be innocent on all charges. They were going to see the evidence, check with Veritaserum, and then they would let him free with a heavy sum.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Jonathan McLaggen was a Squib, and he was also one of the many Squibs that were cast out of their families. At eight years old his family abandoned him in the Muggle world with nothing but the clothes on his back. He was lucky that Nickolas Ray had found him and had brought him to the orphanage where he was the patron. For the first time he felt accepted, and he wanted to forget the wizarding world. When he was older, he decided to become a lawyer.

He didn't want anything to do with the wizarding world, but when Nick came to his home on the 7th of August and asked him to lead a case against the wizards, he would have declined if he was anyone else. He owed his life to Nick, and a small part of him wanted to show the rest of the family that threw him out that he was far from worthless.

Now he was waiting for the members of the Wizengamont and his client to come from Azkaban, so he remembered the previous day.

Flashback...

Jonathan had just entered the Ministry of Magic. He continued cursing Nick for making him come there, but he also felt excited to show those wizards that their magic couldn't fix all of their problems.

He really would like to have brought his gun with him to shoot the damn guard who found it an amusing joke for a Squib to come to the Ministry.

At least he didn't have to do a lot of things when he found Miss Bones. He told her that he represented Sirius Black, and that he wanted to have a trial in front of the Wizengamont since he had never had one and thanks to the new evidence that had been found.

Amelia didn't believe him, until he gave her a rat that Nick brought with him to his visit and asked her to check for an Animagus. One spell afterwards, and there was pandemonium in the Auror Department.

End of flashback...

Jonathan checked the wizards and witches that had been gathered. Only Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black were missing. He checked then and noticed a few people that he had been asked to target. Minister Fudge was talking with a blond who had to be Malfoy. If the Minister was like Nick had told him, it would be easy to have new elections. His job was to create a lot of pandemonium for at least a week. He promised he would create a lot of pandemonium for a month.

He had three targets, and the goblins were so kind as to give him all of the useful information for two of them. He hoped to hit all three of them, but if Fudge spoke without stopping to think then it would be too easy. He also knew that with the reporters of the Daily Prophet and different witnesses it would be far too easy to create problems for the Ministry.

Finally Albus joined them, and he felt a chill. It looked like the Dementors were bringing his client.

When Sirius joined them, Jonathan noticed Albus jerk and then look at him, then back at Sirius and mutter something that he couldn't hear. He needs to tell Nick later about this. He also noticed that Malfoy seemed to be scared for a moment, and then spoke quickly with fudge. Crouch was looking indifferent. He also looked at Sirius and while he looked like he was drugged, probably the effect from Dementors, he had hope in his eyes.

It was time to start, so Albus rised. ''The trial of Sirius Black is about to begin, Interrogators: Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcment. Defense: Jonathan Andrew McLaggen. Ms Bones, you can start explaining why you requested this meeting."

Before Amelia had a chance to say anything, Fudge rose from his seat and Jonathan smirked. Nick was right.

''Yes, why did you bring us here for someone who has already been sentenced to a life time in Azkaban?''

''In what trial?'' all looked at Jonathan, and complete silence fell in all the room.

''Beg your pardon?'' Fudge asked, and he must have been more shocked that someone else had challenged him than by what he had said.

''I said, in what trial was the rightful heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black convicted guilty of his crimes? You say he was convicted, I say he was thrown in Azkaban immediately so some relatives of his would be able to steal the Black fortune. Too bad that the goblins declined to give the Black fortune away, right... Mister Malfoy?''

Jonathan's smirk had reached his ears. Two birds with only one stone. Malfoy and Fudge were silenced, and quite a few glares were directed their way. Even Purebloods that supported Malfoy would reconsider their decision on what would happen to one of the most noble and ancient House's. The Light side would immediately jump to free an innocent man, and the neutrals would just want to get their leader back. Nick had done a nice job to gather inside information, but for the love of God he didn't know how he did it.

After a minute of silence, Amelia rose and started speaking. ''Thank you, Chief Warlock. Yesterday Mister McLaggen came to my office and he brought with him a specific piece of evidence that caused a number of questions to arise concering the fact that Sirius Black never received a trial, but was instead thrown in Azkaban immediately. I gather you here today so we can find out what happened that day and bring justice.''

''Do you mind telling us what evidence you have?''

''Not what, but whom. Mr. McLaggen brought to me an animagus wizard in the form of a rat, and we were shocked when we forced him into his human form.''

Sirius interrupted them. ''You caught Wormtail?'' He asked Amelia.

''We don't know any Wormtail, but we know him as Peter Pettigrew.''

Pandemonium. Fudge was yelling "it can't be Petigrew, Black killed him!" you could hear lots of families discussing how it could be possible for him to be alive. Sirius was laughing too hard, Albus was trying to bring some order, and Malfoy was talking with some other members. Jonathan made sure to capture their faces with his small camera. Nick would need to search them.

No one noticed Amelia signal to Alastor Moody, and less than ten seconds later a small bald man with ragged long nails and nine fingers joined them. Silence fell again when they saw the proof in front of their eyes.

Amelia spoke again ''I request permission for Veritaserum for both of them, so we find out what really happened.''

''I second that.''

''Permision passed. Please bring the potion.'' Albus ordered.

Sirius Black went first. After he drank it without any fuss, Amelia began the interrogation.

"Please say your full name."

''Sirius Orion Black.''

''Were you the Secret Keeper of James and Lily Potter?''

''No.'' murmurs started among the wizards. Malfoy was still talking with Fudge, and he did looked furious.

''Did you betray the Potters to You-Know-Who in any way?''

''No.''

''Did you kill the twelve Muggles on the second of November, 1982?''

''No.''

''Say in your own words what happened that day.''

''I went to check on Peter where he was hiding. James and Lily made him the Secret Keeper after they asked me to be, but because I would be the obvious choice, I said it would be a better idea to have Peter do it, since no one would guess that they made him their Secret Keeper. I was getting targeted, but that Halloween decided to visit Peter where he was hiding, but when I went there, Peter was gone. There was no battle... nothing at all. I went to James and Lily's house to warn them. When I arrived there, Hagrid took Harry. He was on orders from Dumbledore, so I went after Peter to get my revenge. When I found him, he yelled to all the Muggles on the street that I betrayed James and Lily, then used his wand to send a hex behind me that caused something to explode, and in the chaos he cut his finger, transformed to his animagus form, then disappeared.''

Before he even finished, the entire courtroom was in an uproar, and many were yelling for Pettigrew's head. Albus was trying and succeeding to calm them down, but Jonathan decided it would need a bit more chaos.

''Mister Black, do you know who arrested you?'' Jonathan asked with a smirk.

Black answered in the same monotone. ''A hit wizard by the name of Cornelius Fudge. I believe he is Minister of Magic now.''

Jonathan saw the Minister go white, and was sure that no matter what - even if he wasn't responsible, Fudge would be out of office by tomorrow.

After that, Pettigrew was just for the record. The only difference was that he went to hide in a wizard family for the past several years, until four days ago when he slept in that house, and the next day he woke up in front of Ms. Bones.

Jonathan hoped the next part would work. ''Mr. Pettigrew, since Black was in Azkaban, why did you decide to hide and not come back as a hero?''

Pettigrew spoke in a monotone voice and when ended, knew that the trap had been laid. ''Not all of the Dark Lord's supporters went to Azkaban. I needed to hide from them, because they believe that with my information the Dark Lord perished.''

The next question was from Amelia before he could speak again. ''You know death eaters outside of Azkaban? Name them.''

Malfoy interrupted Pettigrew and start yelling ''This is outrageous! We are here for Sirius Black.''

To be continued...

a/n:

Timetable:

31 July: Damien has arrived

3 august: Damien wakes up

4 august: Sunday Damien and Nick make plans

5 august: Monday Damien and nick make contacts (also with goblins but they didn't go as person.)

6 august: Tuesday the rat got stolen from Percy

7 august: Wednesday Nick went to Jonathan

8-9 august: Thursday-Friday Jonathan read the files and get ready for a weekend of hell

9 august: Friday Harry escapes. Late the evening miss Figg investigate

10 august: Saturday trials

11 august: Sunday daily profit screams


	11. show time part 2 (beta)

I do not own any word I write

thanks to known unkowns for beta the storie

Previously:

The next question was from Amelia, before he could speak again. ''You know Death Eaters outside of Azkaban? Name them.''

Malfoy interrupted Pettigrew and started yelling ''This is outrageous. We are here for Sirius Black!''

Now:

There was no wizard or witch that wasn't yelling. Albus was trying to bring order, many wizards were yelling for Pettigrew to tell the names of the supposed Death Eaters. Others were yelling that it was enough information and to start voting, while Malfoy's supporters were yelling something about no proof and the Imperius Curse.

Joshua wondered how much gold Malfoy would have to spend to clear his name. That would keep him busy for a long time. Fudge was talking to a toadlike woman and looked like he wanted to do some damage control. Sirius was anything but serious. Five minutes ago he wanted to kill Peter, now he was chuckling over entire situation.

Well, he did have another bomb to drop. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation was very quiet. At least he had brains and he didn't draw attention to himself for throwing Sirius in Azkaban.

Albus did manage to calm them down to a murmur. Joshua then rose from his seat. All of them looked at him in subdued silence. Malfoy and Fudge's glares were deadly.

''I think we have proof that Sirius Black is innocent, but there is another one who is responsible for his imprisonment in Azkaban. When I received the captured rat, there was a photo in there which I would like to show for proof that a convincted Death Eater is not only free, but also that a member of this government is hiding him.''

Josh opened one of his files, took out a photo and handed it to Ms. Bones. He noticed Malfoy and Fudge looking confused. Amelia's eyes opened so much that her monocle fell out of her eye. She passed the photo to Albus.

''Is this the best of the magical government? Murderers walk free and innocents are in jail? Your head of International Magical Cooperation has been spotted having dinner with his son. Mind you, his son is supposed that died in Azkaban after his attack on the Frank and Alice Longbottom. You thank a child for destroying your Dark Lord. What did you do to help your world and your children apart from hiding, blaming Muggles for your mistakes, and let the murderers run free? Is this what the magic world really means? Now, if there is anyone here who believes that my client is guilty, speak now, or release him so he can have a bath and some food.'' As Joshua was talking, Amelia had arrested Crouch, and Malfoy was shocked into silence.

Albus then addressed the court. ''Anyone who believes that Mister Black is innocent, please raise your hand.'' Out of the ninety members, only three keep their hands down, Malfoy among them. ''This court announces that Sirius Black is innocent of all crimes he was accused of, and is free to leave. Also, we would like to award him sixty thousand galleons for his unjust stay in Azkaban. Also, please escort Mister Pettigrew to Black's old cell.''

Joshua walked to Sirius then.

''I don't know who you are, but I do owe you my life.'' Joshua could hear the sincerity in the newly freed man's voice.

''Well Mr. Black, my boss is the one who wants to speak with you and he is the one you need to repay the dept.'' he said as he offered his hand to Sirius. Sirius smiled and shook it. ''Now Mr. Black. I know the prison food must suck. How would you like to eat a hot dog?'' Joshua asked, and he couldn't help but laugh at Sirius' expression. He loved using that joke with wizards.

''Well let's get out of here'' Joshua said and they start walking to the exit. Before they reach it, Jos turn around. ''Oh dad, I forgot. Thanks for abandoning an eight year old kid in the streets with nothing. You really are a kind person that wouldn't allow his Squib son to be raised in that corrupt system.'' With that he turned on his heel and exited while a quite a few members were giving death glares to Philip MacLagen. Sirius followed him with a smile. ''How much do you want to be my personal lawyer for life?''

xxxxxx

After the Wizengamont meeting, Fudge ran to his office. He needed to cover anything that tied him with Malfoy. He had only been Minister for a year, and Malfoy had helped him reach that position. He thought it was safe, but now he could lose his position if they found him with any proof. While he was opening his safe, he didn't notice a shadow moving in his office, until a cold knife touched his neck and a hand snatched his wand.

''Hello, Minister.'' a woman's voice whispered in his ear. ''Thank you for opening the safe... I think I will take those papers for myself. Don't be afraid, if you do what we say, you can walk out of here alive.''

Fudge's face was ghostly white, and he starts sweating profusely. ''What do you want'' he asked in a choked whisper.

''Oh, nothing much. You will announce to the world that you are resigning from your position as Minister of Magic, and then leave the country. I don't think that it will be healthy for you to stay, don't you agree?''

Fudge just nodded his head fearfully.

''Good, now good night, and remember...if I see tomorrow that you have not resigned from your position, I will give you another visit, and this time a terrible accident will happen."

Fudge'd last thought was 'goodnight'? and his world turned black.

xxxxxx

Sirius' day was getting better and better. Yesterday was just another day in his cell, until an Auror came to take him to a trial. He was happy. Finally he could tell the world about Peter.

When his trial began, he watched a masterful manipulator. He used him to bring down an entire government. There would be days of this spent checking and rechecking the different departments, after they elected a new Minister. He realised Fudge was Malfoy's man, and as Minister he was giving the Dark Side much more power. The Malfoys were the leaders of the Dark Side in the Wizengamont, but most of them knew those were Voldemort's words. Others didn't believe it, didn't care, or they were following him.

With Crouch ferocious attitude against Death Eaters, Potter dead, and Black in jail, neutral families had few choices. It was hard to stay neutral, even more difficult after Sirius' father, Orion, started helping the Dark Side. Malfoy may have taken a step back, but he wasn't just going to just surrender. He helped one of his men with money to become Minister of Magic, and he hid his influence from the other families. He was trying to help him get back their lost power.

Joshua didn't only expose Malfoy and Fudge, he also set free the Black heir so the neutrals could gain more power. Neutrals were the true power of the Wizengamont, because they had traded in both the Muggle and Wizarding world. They had a lot of money, and they were mostly half bloods. Most of them didn't believe in pureblood purity but they agrees that Muggles are useful and with the support of the Black house again, it would give them their glory.

Now, Malfoy needed to do a lot of work to stay free, Fudge would be fired soon and by attacking questioned Light families, there would be a political war. Whoever was behind that plan, he certainly knew what he was doing, and he couldn't stop laughing about that masterful prank. He took his revenge as well. It was illegal to abandon a kid to the streets, even if he was Squib. A lot of pure blood families wanted to hide the relation with their Squib sons. Joshua just announced to the entire Wizengamont that he was a Squib and that his father abandoned him and left him to die. Even if the McLaggens were a neutral family with more support to the Light, this would make them pariahs and would destroy all their trades.

Too bad that he eats dogs though, but no one is perfect. He definitely wasn't going to transform in front of him. He just got out of the Ministry, was presented with the proper paper work, new clothes, his old wand, and some Scourgify spells. Albus told him that he wanted to speak with him, but now he just wanted to find a warm bed and sleep. He couldn't go to Diagon Alley since his innocence wasn't broadcast yet, so he got some pounds and went to the Muggle world to find a hotel.

Joshua had left him two hours ago and then promised a meeting with his boss tomorrow when he asked about Harry. Not five feet outside the Ministry, he heard a wizard Apparate behind him and yell "Avada Kedavra!"

He jumped in an alley and hid behind some trash cans, and the green spell missed him. He heard two more cracks as two others Apparated nearby, and he drew his wand. He should expect Lucius to assassinate him. After all that happened today, he was an idiot to think he was safe. He tried to Apparate but by the pain he realised someone created anti-Apparation wards.

He could hear them coming to his cover, so he decided to get out or die fighting. Suddenly, he heard one of them screaming in pain and then a thud. He pulled his head outside and he saw a slim figure dressed entirely in black, with a black mask and cap that left only his eyes uncovered.

With one swift movement, the black-clad figure roundhouse kicked one of the men in the jaw, sending him into the unforgiving ground. He proceeded to stomp hard on his throat, eliciting a gruesome gurgle from the downed would-be assassin. He moved on to the other man, jabbing him hard in the stomach. The man doubled over, and he brought up his knee to meet the man's face, and with a snap, it sounded like his nose had been broken. A moment later, the ninja grabbed the front of the other man's shirt and knocked his head back hard against the wall of alley, causing him to crumple to the ground. The first man he had attacked appeared to have been stabbed in the stomach, and was slowly bleeding out on the ground, moaning in agony.

The stranger had taken out the assassins in less than fifteen seconds.

He got out from his hiding place and saw the man... no, she had a chest and her body construction was definitely female. She turne to him and said ''You better follow me, I will get you to a safe place so you will be alive for Nick tomorrow.''

A.N: sorry but I was vacation in my village that it hadn't got internet, I have finish two chapters but they are not beta. I just send both of them to my beta and i will repost the chapters in later days. Next year ther will be faster new chapters

Next chapter you will find about the assassin. She will be sirius girlfriend in later chapters.


	12. meet the assassin (beta)

Kathrine's life was a hard one. She was born on the 23rd of October, 1965, and not one year after her birth her parents abandoned her outside a church in downtown London. A group of street boys found her and took her with them. They helped her survive, and she grew up to learn the hard life of the streets. She was taught to steal for her food, to kill to protect herself, and she learned to hide. The other girls taught her to look like a boy, so other boys would not take advantage of her. She was fast, slim and her precision was deadly accurate. She trained with help of some of her rare friends to be elastic and fast. She had killed others to survive, and she was one of the three most dangerous with a knife in the group.

When she was twelve her feline body started developing, so she started wearing bigger clothes (rags mostly) cut her hair short and dirtied her face in order to hide from the older boys. She had heard some stories from her older female friends, and they helped protect her. Suddenly her life style began to change. She found herself between, or more exactly on top of a group of three people fighting against a wall in a small alley, so the woman had the advantage when the others couldn't fight two against one.

The woman was in close combat with one of them while the other two were aiming some sticks and were yelling for their teammate to move out of the way. That was easier said than done. Kathrine climbed down and decided to help the woman, a decision that she never truly understanded. She was behind them and pulled her two knives. With her left hand she stabbed the leg of the left man and jumped to the right, where she went to the right side of the other man. When the second turned to his left to see what happened, Kathrine was on his blind side so she easilyy stabbed him in the ribs. The third one who was fighting the woman was distracted for a split second, and the woman found her chance and finished him immediately, then she turned to the other two and killed them with two throwing daggers.

After that day, Kathrine found a mother in the face of Saly-Ann Tosim, an assassin for the legion. She allows her into her house, she was given food, nice clothes and a warm bed, and she trained Kathrine in martial arts and the art of the assassin. She taught her math, physics and anything she needed for her life. She had learned about wizards and the war they got into, and the attempts of legion to get information and end it before the casualty of ''Muggles'' ran too high. She was trained by her mother and other assassins of the legion and some of her extra money she made she sent to her old friend.

In the summer of '83, her mother died from natural cause in the middle of a mission.

A bullet to the head is considered a natural cause in the life of an assassin.

She had a few jobs to kill some thugs and steal specific documents for other companies. Now, Nick had come to the coffee shop where she was working and asked her if she wanted an important mission that would give the legion a strong foothold in the wizarding world. She accepted immediately and after Nick told her that he needed to drug a rat and steal him from a poor wizard child, she thought that Nick was joking with her. She decided to do it just in case it was a test. The job was too easy, and it didn't take her even five minutes.

Next Friday things started to turn more serious. She got asked for a double mission. She was to enter the Ministry of Magic, head inside the Minister's office and to give him a message after the meeting for the Wizengamont. She went from stealing candy... erhm, rats from a kid, to breaking into the most warded office of wizard kind.

She had also been asked to protect an ex-convict. Well, the first part was too easy. She just walked in during the night when the guard was sleeping and lock-picked the Minister's office. A teacher of hers was an Auror until he got bitten by a werewolf and they fired him, so he had told Kathy something important about the wizards. They guarded themselves from wizard attacks, but not Muggle attacks. They believed in their arrogance that with their Muggle wards they were safe, but with just an enchanted trinket that they sell to Muggleborn parents, any Muggle can bypass those wards.

She just picked the lock on the door and waited for the Minister for the night. When the Minister came he was in a panic and he runs to a safe. Kathy really wondered if Nick was working anything bigger behind the scenes and that made her job easier. After delivering the message, she hit him on the back of his head. She just took the papers he wanted to destroy, removed her mask, and put a robe on top of her Shinobi shozoku uniform and strolled outside.

She did have a bit of job when she protected that Sirius Black.

''You better come with me, I will get you in a safe place so you can meet with Nick tomorrow.''

She noticesd that Black was just sitting there and looked at her with his mouth open. ''What, cat got your tongue, or are you ashamed that a girl saved your ass?''

Sirius shook his head. ''Hey, I had it under control, they just surprised me.''

''Whatever. Follow and be quick.''

Sirius got up and dutifully followed her. Then with his most sexy grin, he said ''So, what are you doing when you don't save people?''

Kathrine spun and kicked him in the head before continuing on. ''I kill them.''

Sirius watched her from where he was thrown to the ground. Damn, I like that girl.

...

Albus' day was one of the worst since the Dark Lord's fall. It all started with a new prophecy in the morning, and he wondered with which side they were.

Flashback...

Sybil took a deep breath...

The legion is approaching , The father in the head

He will fight to have the black dog free

The future and the past are his to command

The sword will kill and the wand will protect

Their enemies will fight with darkness and light

Be aware be aware

The legion is coming, the father in the head

End flashback

The prophecy spoke about an army and this father as the leader. Which side were they on? What were their reasons? And most importantly, who were they?

When he heard the part about the black dog, he though it was a Grimm, and meant that he will set death free. Today a black dog was set free, but that was definitely not something he was expecting. Sirius' animagus was a dog, so he did set free a Black dog... if Sirius was the dog, then was the wolf Remus? When he heard this prophecy, he sent Mundungus Fletcher and Daedalus Diggle to find the Dursley's and see off Harry. He still hadn't contacted him to tell him if they found something and the day had passed a long time ago.

He needed to speak with Sirius and Remus, but tomorrow he had a lot of work to do. They created a nice storm, and it was just the first day. Malfoy would stay safe. He lost power yesterday, but he had a lot more left. At least that would send his plan back a few years. Fudge could fight and stay, and Malfoy was sure to help his puppet, but Albus was one of the first who learned that he had quit and fled the country.

There were a lot of coincidences, and he didn't like it. Fudge ran scared, he remembered yesterday that his son lost his pet rat and Pettigrew didn't tell which family he stayed with. Fudge didn't just run, he got scared too much to stay. He also found it strange that the Dursleys left just before that trial.

He would find what was going on, and he would search for Harry in depth when he wasn't needed in the Wizengamont

...

When Joshua left the Ministry early that afternoon, he had one more message to give before he returned home. He reached the college street and he found the bookstore that Remus Lupin worked in. He saw someone closing the store as he reached him. ''Excuse me, are you mister Lupin?''

Lupin turned and looked at him. ''Yes, I am. What I can do for you?''

''My name is Joshua McLaggen, and my boss wanted to offer you a job to teach a few children. If you have other obligations he said that we can work up a suitable time frame. He just wanted you to come tomorrow at this address around ten in the morning to discuss it.'' He said, then gave him a card.

''Well, I can come and discuss it at least. Tell him I will be there.'' Lupin said, and he really hoped he would be able to teach and they didn't discover his monthly issue.

a/n: The street life is the survival of the strongest, so don't expect to be any nice lifestyle in streets, but because i want the story to be K or T at most I write it as much smooth as I can. I will chance the story to T just to be safe, but if you think i overeact or i have manage my language fine until now tell me and i will turn it back to K

The prophecy is an excuse for Dumbledore to search for Legion aswell for Harry and it will be onother strain in his to busy program. Also what i mean enslave the wolf it means that he will take him as his employer.

I would like to tell a few thnks because i will not gonna explain them to much. Kathy is a girl that leave her life on the street all alone and she had really hard life. a life that she need to steal food cloths and other items, aswell to kill people to protect what you have. its like the law of jungle. The stronger survive. Sirius will make her laught, he has lost members that were realy close, he has face the hell in earth and he has parents that think he was failure.

Joshua will play a small role in the future. I don't know if he will send leters or he reapear.

In two-three chapters there will be the first Hogwarts chapter, so expect next chapters to be fast. It will be Damien and Harry pov from now on and i may have some intrlude for the others. I will write mostly one chapter per year plus another chapter for the summer.

next chapter will cover two years. i need to bring the story in Hogwarts. IT will be Harry/Damien pov and it will be just importants flashback. There will be an Albus search and he will recreate the order. Sirius and Remus wont tell anything about the legion or the twins. next chapter Tonks will join as well as Hermione and Ginny

if you got any information leave reviw

Marry Christmas


	13. date plans

disclaimer: I don't make any money for myself with this story. I just make more money for J.k. Rowlin by advertising her books.

27 august 1988

Harry Evans, once known as Harry Potter, was sitting in his room and was watching the sunrise. He was expecting a letter from his first friend and pen pal Ginny Weasley. Yes, he had all the memories of Tom Riddle and he knew a lot about the magical world, but that didn't stop him from asking Ginny about the magical world as he promised her 2 years ago. And anyway, now that he did know as much as she (he had read some magical books as well) they had a nice discussion about quidich, pranks and different Muggle games. They were playing Battleship via owl he was losing spectacularly. She just hope that their parents would let her visit him so they can go all together to the cinema. He knew that her family had some economic problems and they hate clarity, so her first letter was a decline. That her move hit his patrol boat didn't help matters. He told her that he had a free ticket, his brother brings his bookworm friend and his teachers will come as a couple and beg her to come with him and don't let him alone. He also told her not to bring a lot of money since they will not going to use more than two sickles (or 6 pounds) for snacks and that she will be back for dinner at their homes.

Home. He never thought that he will say any place home. His first year at privet drive was a nightmare and more than a prison instead of home. Now he lives in St. Matthews with his brother and while he visits his godfather many times in his house, he always thought Nick's orphanage is more at home than anything else.

He had discussed with his twin what was happening and Damien told him that was from the future and told him highlights of what can happen. He didn't tell him who his wife will be because a lot of things has changed already and he maybe didn't marry the same. Damien told him about Hermione, a widow and one of his best friends, that he had married Ginny's brother, Harry best friend.

Flashback...

8 February 1988

Harry and Damien were playing a game of chess, with both in a critical situation.

''So, who did you marry.'' asked Harry while he moves his knight, in an attempt to distract Dami.

''I didn't marry her actually. When I first met her she was already married and while I loved her I couldn't destroy her family. She was the best friend you had and you meet as. After your death, her husband most of her friends and her son, she was a total mess.'' Damien finished will he move his bishop to threat his tower.

Harry looked at him in shock realization. ''That's why you went to that school on the other side of London.'' Harry said and they move his tower two blocks on the right.

''You and Ron was the only real friends she ever had. You have always seen her as a sister and with your adventures at the end she marries Ron. She didn't know anyone else too much. Ron had your influence as a friend and that had changed him, also you did excuse him a lot of times because you didn't have a lot of friends. As Ginny has told you, Ron at this age is a 'lazy git' who knows how he will grow up. I just gave another option to Hermione. She maybe won't love me again or maybe fell in love with another, but I want to give a try to win her heart first.'' he said while he moves his knight.

Damien continues while Harry was thinking. ''The future is never written – remember that, even if you remember nothing else – and trying to hold memories of a time that hadn't happened yet, and that had virtually no chance of playing out the same way again, was like trying to hold water in a sieve.''

''Impossible and pretty much pointless.'' Harry said while he moves his bishop. ''The past is written in stones and the future hasn't been written yet. Check''

''Exactly. Checkmate.''

End flashback

He remembers when he told him about the future that his final decision to make the jump was for a chance his son to get born in a free and safe world. He promised him that this time they will fight together.

Harry saw a white owl that was flying towards him and he jumps from his seat like he got electrocuted and when Hedwig reaches him he grabs the letter while Hedwig let out an angry hoot. That's when his brother comes in.

''You know, I thought you would be more mature. Utleast wait for your owl to offer you the letter. So, is she coming?''

''Yes she is coming and what about you that the day before yesterday you were sitting on top of the phone like the hawk to get the answer from Hermione? Shouldn't you be the mature one?''

Damien's cheek got a pink color ''I didn't wait like the hawk, she just told me she will call me back in five minutes. It wasn't my mistake that she took twenty minutes. By the way, I wanted to tell you that her parents will come as well.'' He said and he jumps on his bed

Harry went to his bed and he reread his letter.

Dear Harry

Your prank idea was fabulous. I couldn't believe that you were right and you could make dung from just a piece of cardboard (thanks for the cardboard by the way). I put it on the pillows of the twins after dinner and they puke their food on their beds. Mum thinks it's Charlie fault. Charlie thinks that the twins just wanted to prank someone else by blaming them for pranking themelfs. I think the twin suspects me since I know more Muggle thinks but no one going to believe the perfect little angel Ginny (don't laugh Harry) would do something like that

Some other good news is that my parents agreed to let me come tomorrow but my mom wants to see our guides and speak with them. Also why you will not visit us next week that Percy and Charley will be at Hogwarts? Do you think they will let you stay for the weekend?

You missed

E5

Your friend

Ginny

Harry groans when he notice her move had sunk his patrol boat and he left with his submarine only. Ginny had left with her destroyer and her patrol ship. ''Ms. Weasley would like to meet with Tonks and Remus. If they see Hermione parents she will be more happy so there shouldn't be a problem.''

Damien watch Harry when he approach his two grids and put a red pin on his ship. '' Are you sure she isn't cheating? And anyway. There is the chess tournament in the next week, we should go and have some practice at double. Have you got any improved or I will play all the games?''

''Hey, I have beaten you once.'' Answered Harry after picking a pen and a paper for a quick note.

''You mean the game you start with Hermione, I pick in the middle when you were slaughtering her and i almost beat you?'' Damien told him back while Harry was writing a letter.

''Well, I did beat you.'' said Harry and check his message ''And anyway. Ginny invite me next weekend, do you think we should test any of our plans on them?

Ginny

It's ok. Hermione parents will come with as aswell. They are dentist (Muggle healers that pay attention in teeth only) so with them Remus and Tonks we will be ok in both Muggle and magic means

No problem. I got some more ideas to prank them. Will tell you tomorrow.

You sink my transport ship

B9

Your friend

Harry

P.s. we will meet the granger at the cinema. We will pick you from leacky at 2:00.

''Well, we can do some simple one. We will need to think a bit more and to do it in the last day.

''So, when is that chess tournament?''

''Two weeks before Christmas, so we have plenty of time to get you improved.''

''Well, I was wondering if we should try and bring Ginny. She and Ron are pretty good at chess and we could see if our act will going to work.''

Damien groans. ''It will be 100% Muggle. You think Ron can act or he will give orders and wait for the pieces to move. What about the big tellys. I don't think Ron is a good idea and it will be hard to bring only Ginny.''

Harry had a frown in his face. ''Yea and tomorrow it will be Ginny first day. I hope it will be alright.''

''Well, I try to convince both Kathrine and Sirius to come with as'' Damien said with a grin.

Harry groans. ''Not fair. They are getting closer and if they are together before Christmas you will win. I haven't done anything to get them apart.''

Harry remembers the previous Christmas when he and Damien overhear Kathy and Sirius have a small fight. Kathy was yelling to Sirius when he made her cloths from black to white and then he asks her to go for a drink now that she didn't wear her business uniform.

She was not impressed.

Harry knew that since Sirius saved her on a mission from some drug dealers and they were getting closer. Especially when he becomes Kathys unofficial partner when Sirius wasn't in wizengamont. The only think left was when they will officially go to date. Harry bet 20 pounds after 1/1/89. Damien said earlier.

''Hey, I haven't done anything either. Nick is the one that has Kathy Always with Sirius.''

''Speaking of them, what happen to them. I have to see them for two weeks.''

''They start with the goblins the search in Horcrux. They have found the ring and they went for the locket. I know there is a fake one but I can't tell the goblin how I know it and no matter your memories, the cave is really hard to find. Nick told me that they found the fake one 3 days ago and they are searching for the real one right now.''

Harry groans. Anything was against him. These three days they could already be together. He should just give the money to Damien now. ''And I bet that Nick have given them some free time. I will not be shocked if they come back as a pair. Ok, lets play a game of chess. Ginny has suggested me some moves I want to try and then we can go for breakfast.''

Evening at the burrow.

Ginny was lying down in her bed and was reading the book that Harry had given her for her birthday. It was a story of a soccer player and she was fascinated with the Muggle sport as much as quidich. She and Harry had a lot of disagreements in their letters and some of the things he said rang true. A team with the best speaker will almost definitely win. The seeker has a lot of power in a quidich game and that the beaters can't hit them if they haven't see the snitch, and that give them easy search and a fast cash. And by don't adding a specific time limit its ridiculous, so there can be some games that can be won by the entire team without the snitch points. Also the seeker isn't a team player and he just plays alone wile all the other team must coordinate.

Muggle sport was far superior and less deadly. The one time that she tried to tell Ron to ask his advice he said that quidich is just the best and the others are boring. A lot of logic. The twins would decide after they see a Muggle sport, Percy said that nothing is worth his time will Charlie and Bill liked both quidich and some Muggle.

Suddenly her mother yelled. ''GINNY, HEADWIG IS HERE.''

Ginny closes the book put it on her desk and she runs downstairs.

''How long have you let that poor owl rest? I believe last week she fly nonstop between here and London.'' Her father said with a small smile.

''Hey, we didn't write that mats. Hedwig gets enough rest.'' Ginny said while she took the message and Hedwig bob her head

Her father's smile at this.''ok princeess but don't use her too much.''

'' Mum, Harry said that there will be the parents of the other girl with us as well, they are a kind of Muggle doctor so you don't have to worry a lot.''

''Ok sweetheart, I am just worried because we dont realy know them. '' Ginny knew that she also was worried about the money as well but she didn't say anything. ''Do you know who his teachers are?''

Harry had told her that he needed training for metamorf abilities so they teach him control of his skill easier. ''Remus is a wizard and teach him math grammar and diferent muggle lessons. As metamorf he can't go to muggle school and his metamorf profesor is someone Tonks.''

Charlie pip up when he heard Tonks '' the don't-call-me-nymphandora-if-you-valew-your-life Tonks?''

''Propably.'' Ginny said.

''You know her Charlie?'' her dad asked.

''She graduate two years ago, she was head girl in hufepluff with Bill as head boy. I thnk they date for a period but it didn't work. I thought she was auror trainie.''

''THere aren't to many metmorfs so she may just do both. Ginny, what time should they pick you from leaky?'' Her mother said. Now that he new a who they went with she was more relaxed.

They hadn't noticed Ron's jealus look that threw on Ginny.

NEXT CHAPTER

A.N.: This is the curency i use. You may not agree, but i don't realy care.

1 bronze Knut = £0.1

1 silver Sickle = £2.9

1 Galleon = £50.00

I am not sure were Hermione leave in cannon but in this story she leave in London. His excuse was that because he is from the orphanage the kids in the near schools always pick him for being orphan.

Next chapter Remus/Tonksday

film will be The Land Before Time

Weasleys at Hogwarts

Ginny joined Hogwarts in 1992-98

Ron join 1991-98 (97 they were horc hunt)

the twins join 1989-95 (half)

Percy 1986-1992 (I make him older only because I dont want him in third year)

Charlie 1983-1989 (I am not sure if he left 88 or 89. for this story he just left 89 just for not being a weasley alone in Hogwarts.)

Bill 1980-1986

Bill already works in egypt and he told Charlie about Tonks

something about time travel. Other stories had the hero to play a specific role and the timeline never change. I dont realy agree. There will be a few things like the philosopher stone and other things, but a lot of things will change with Potter disapearance. Also the legion will try to don't change the future by manipulate other wizards to do exactly what they must (example. Peter Petigrew will escape. no one will know how) so their knowledge will not be destroyed. That doesn't means that there will not be any change and some of them will be huge ones. I have Percy a year older here for that reason. You will see then.

if you got any question about something that I overlook or you don't understant or you want to leave any comment just put up a review.

I hope you have a nice new year.


	14. date memories

Disclaimer: I don't make any money for myself with this story. I just make more money for J.k. Rowlin by advertising her books.

28 Aug 1988

If someone had told Remus that he would be accepted being a werewolf after Hogwarts he would send them to st. Mungo's to check their brains. Now two years after his life has changed for the better he couldn't believe his luck. He knew that when they choose him to teach his best friend's son understood that Nick Didn't agree with Albus. They were responsible for the freedom of Sirius and the revealing of the true traitor. He would follow them without any question after he learns that they freed Sirius and Harry and now all they had a better life.

They gave him Wolfsbane for free and he met a nice metamorfomangus witch. She was Sirius cousin and they were teaching Harry together. She learned after some time when he didn't feel comfortable in her advance on her flirting that he was a werewolf and her reaction shocked him more than what Nick told him. Nick had told him that 'you are like my ex-wife once a month. The only difference is in fur and the mustache. I don't think you have a mustache when you transform'. Tonks (he was afraid even think of her as Nymfadora) shocked him when she told him 'damn. That means no walk in the moonlight when we will date?'. What socket him even more was when the next full moon come and he was in a cabin outside London.

Flashback...

Remus was starting to fall asleep when he heard a woman singing outside. He didn't notice the song until the voice comes closer. When he understand the wordings he walk to a window and looks outside. He showed Tonks with a red hood and cloak and was holding a picnic basket full of flowers and she was singing ''I am walking I am walking in the forest, when the wolfie isn't here. Wolfie wolfie are you here?''

Remus just growls and lay back down in the hope she will just leave and wanted to annoy him. No such luck.

''Come on wolfie, now is the point that you yell at me and run to catch me. Come on, I may trip. You know how clumsy I am.''

Remus put his pawns in his head and let out a wimp. He knew that words come from Sirius and realize why Padfoot hadn't come with him that night. Next thing he heard the door open and automatically look to see who enter. He shows Tonks. ''Oh grandma, what huge eyes you have.''

Remus turns around with an angry growl and tried to ignore her. He felt her lay on his back and she fell asleep. Remus was sitting there the entire night and at one point he turns and was looking at the crazy woman in his paws. She did get her point in his thick head and promise himself that tomorrow he will ask her for a date before she find someone else and he regret it for the rest of his life. She never called him anything else than wolfie thought.

End flashback...

Today he was going to escort his best friend's sons to their first date. He understood the secrecy they had and it was working perfectly. They enter the leaky and he notices Molly and Ginny Weasley waiting for them. Harry runs to Ginny and yell her name.

Ginny was waiting with her mother for the rest five minutes for Harry to arrive. She heard someone yell her name and when she turns she saw a boy in her age with a green T-shirt, blue shorts and he had brown eyes and black hair spiked on top and cut really short on the sides. She immidiatly realize that he was Harry and she smile and wave at him. Behind him she shows a strange couple. The man had brown hair with some white hairs start showing themselves, he had dark blue eyes and he wears a white shirt with some blue jean. The woman had pink hair and she would bet she was the metamorf.

While she and Harry starts whispering about what they would do today and what they can do with the twins, Lupin said to Molly. ''Tonks, let me introduce you to the Prewett nightmare, the only one that the Prewett twins ever fear of Molly. The both of them had managed to spit Voldemort but they were always hiding from Molly.''

Molly's cheeks Blushed. ''Lupin. I have to see you almost seven years. What happen to you.''

''With my affection I couldn't work on magical work so i went to the muggle work. I teach for two years now in a orfanage since we find a new kid with his meta abilities. Now i teach all the kids in the neighborhood pre school staff. Let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Nymfadora-aouts ok ok only Tonks.'' Remus said while was holding his shoulder were Tonks hit him.

''Hi I am Tonks. Nice to meet you.'' Tonks said and raise her hand to Molly.

''Nice to meet you tonks. My son has told me a few thinks about you. I thought that you were an auror thought.'' Molly said and shake her hand.

''Oh I am. I just train Harry a few days per week and anyway. I stay most of my time with my cousin Sirius and Remus always visit and anyway, the ministry even order me to teach Harry and they make sure I have free time to do it.''

''Well I am happy for both of you, i learn you are dating. You should come visit sometime so we can speak at length. Say why you don't come next weekend with Harry and let him stay for the weekend?''

''Sorry Molly but Harry isn't our responsibility. We would gladly come but Nick, Harry's Patron must allow it. We will come next weekend, but we will owl you if we get Harry aswell, ok?

''Ok, so when should I get Ginny back''

Tonks answer that. ''We will go for a movie and then we will get the kids to a friend house to play some games all together. Around eight I will bring her here and she can floo to your home then. Is that ok?''

Molly look at the kids that was continue whisper to each other. ''Its ok. Have fun and I hope to see you next weekend.'' with that Molly said to Ginny to have a good day and she went back to the fireplace.

''ok kids. Damien and the Grangers are await as in the cinema. let's go, the movie start in thirty minutes.'' Remus said with a smile.

[][][]

That night Ginny was geting ready for sleep and couldn't believe that her best day ever had to end. They went to see a movie and she just fell in love with the way muggles create it. Remus did tell her when she asked that a second in a movie is more that one hundred photos that they show them the one behind the other really fast. She wonder if the wizard could make a movie with their spell since they already had moving photos but Remus told her that will be hard and when she get older and went to school she will understand the different with photo charms.

The movie itself was great. It was a cartoon (what they called it) with some dinosaurs having an adventure and making friend in their search. At the end and when they were walking to the house of Granger they stop to a Macdonald's for a drink and a snack and she just find her new best drink ever, a milkshake. At Hermione's house the play in the backyard and then they went inside for their last hour to play some table games. She lost spectacular at monopoly. At least Harry lost soon after her and they discase about different pranks while one of the other two conside.

The only problem was that Hermione look her with a confused look at her face. She didn't think she said something wrong but she could always ask Harry later. Hermione was more skeptical when she ask her address so se can write her and she didn't know if their address was the same with the muggles. Thanks Harry saved her. She told Hermione to just send it at otery st catchpole. The postal worker will just deliver it to their house. It's what he do anyway.

Later Harry told her that she could get their parents to go to the post office and tell them were they live or they know better since her father work with the ministry it will not be so big problem to find a solution. A bit earlier that he told her father he told her that he can go day after day to the village to check for any mail.

Her day was the best day of her life and nothing could diminish her smile. Not even when Ron told her that she was weird to like muggle things. She fell asleep with a big smile.

[][][]

Same time at st. Mathews.

Harry and Damien was getting ready to sleep and they were discussing their day. they were Happy to have some fun apart from their training, and Remus told them that Kathrine will start train them in gymnastic and martial arts. They both groan at this. Damien because he has been through that training and knew it will be totally pain, wile Harry knew the stories and he didn't look forward to it. Althought both knew that their bodies will be benefit from it and Damien need to get back to shape.

''I hope they will let as have some more days like this. utleast they Agree to let as go to the Weasley's.'' Harry said while he was wearing his pyjamas.

Damien was already in bet and he was reading a book about chemistry. ''Speak for yourself. I will be there for one hour at most. You will have free entire weekend.''

''By the way, what did Hermione wanted to talk to you before we left? Alone? In her bedroom?'' Harry said with a grin

Damien looked murderous to Harry. ''You better remove that smile. She ask me what was wrong with Ginny and She didn't know anything, not even television or why she do so silly questions. Looks like your girlfriend did a few mistakes. Thank god she didn't say 'Just tell your owl to send your letter to me'''

Harry blush from shame from this. ''Yea, she will probably write me tomorrow and ask me if she did something wrong. at least she did far better than any purebred wizard. I remember sirius first time. Kathrine was lauphing to hard when he jump from the sofa and hide bihind it. It didn't help when he went and stat poking the television. So what did you tell her?''

''I told her she is from a poor family and their home is utside the vilage. Also they are living in a farm and they dont have electricity there. By the way i don't think is good idea invite her in the chess turnament yet. Maybe next year.'' Damien said and closed his book.

''Hey Damien. When you will tell Hermione that she is a witch?'' Harry ask and he was pull his cover to get to his bed.

''Damien went to turn off the light but stop. '' I don't know. That will bring these two together for sure, but i can't tell her if she don't do any accidental magic, and maybe my friendship to her has change when she will do her first magic. I will tell her first thing first after she do some.'' Damien answer and close his light. ''Good night Harry. Kathy want as to wake early tomorrow. And that is translated before seven.''

Harry groans at that but he turn off his light. ''Goodnight Dami.''

a/n. Sorry if you wanted more details or to have a pov entire day, but i did try to write from the pov of the kids. I can't write something like that. I hope that you like how i manage to write the story.

I noticed something that I didn't mention and would like to say without posting a chapter.

**Who know that Harry Evans is Harry Potter:**

Nick Sirius Kathy Remus and the Goblins (soon to be Tonks aswell)

**Who know that Harry and Damien are twins:**

Nick Sirius Kathy Remus Tonks Ginny All the Grangers different muggles and the Goblins. Those who know have promise to don't tell other. Ginny has told her parents that Damien is Harry's best muggle friend. Later F and G will learn it.

**Who know that Damien is from the future:**

Nick Harry Sirius Kathy(it will be mentioned how she learn in one of the next 2 chapters)

Harry since he is more mature with Tom memories in the back of his mind, he is more mature and he start to have a crush with Ginny. Ginny is too young to return the feeling and it will not happen until the year before they join Hogwarts. Same with Hermione Damien, but Dami is already in love. Not only a crush.

The trip is about a joke.

in a chicken coop, a young chicken was looking at the main rooster with lust. She didn't know what to do. should She let him catch her easy, the rest will name her a whore. Should she run fast, she will lost a nice sex. An older chicken give her the best advise. Trip!

**next chapter:**

the week before the visit to the Weasley

After the visit to the Weasley there will be another fast forward

p.s. I am thinking to have Nevile/Luna. I am not sure if i should save Luna's mother, or if I just remove her that day so she will not see her mother die. Luna will be a lot diferent that cannon. If you have any idea about those two about who they should pair with send me a pm or leave a review. Neville will be introduced at Hogwarts express whill Luna a bit earlier.

Also i will have an interlude soon about Nick pov. Stay tuned


	15. training

Disclaimer: i don't own anything I write

Harry and Damien woke up the next morning by a loud bang in their room. They both jump and were looking around to find Kathy and Sirius at their door. Harry whispered that the sun wasn't up yet and lie back down. Damien glare at both of them and told them ''Didn't you had something else to do that early? Like snog or something?''

''We have woken up two hours ago. We were knackered yesterday when we arrive and we fell asleep early. We got bored and decide to start your training earlier. And it's just over six, so you should have lots of sleep already.'' Sirius said with a grin to his face. He was a black gymnastic form with a simple blue T-shirt. He had his heir keep in a pigtail and his beard was trimmed short with a small mustache and his blue eyes had only laughed and mirth.

Harry understood that his sleep was over so he raised up and start getting ready for their day. When Sirius and Katy saw both getting ready so fast without much complain they look at each other, they looked at each other and raised one eyebrow both and left the room to let them get ready just after Kathy told them they had ten minutes.

When they were outside they sit on a bench and Kathy asks ''What Remus said about Harry magic training?''

''He has managed a control of oclumency and his accidental magic is rare very he has a lot of controll. He can do a lot of first year charms without wand but he can't do any spell with a borrowed wand. That has perplex Remus. His magic work at his command but it drain him fast. He will need stamina but with a wand he will be able to control his amount of magic required easier but it will be hard for him to cast spells with a wand. He will continue him with oclumency since he need it to have his secrets from himself and he hope it will control it better with time.

Sirius said and looked at His Girlfriend for two days. She wore her working outfit, that she said to him the design is from some ninja (professional assassins in Japan) wear. she had done few changes, like the size was smaller and she had add some belts to hold her knifes (she didn't have them today). Her black heir was like always very short and if she didn't have the chest she could pass easy for a young bank employer. he could see in her violet eyes her hard life that she had leave. They were together two years now and always hey cover each other ass. In the start he didn't accept her job but that change very soon.

He remembered the first day they were a team two months after his trial. She was hired by the Italian government to find and execute a villein. He saw his file and there were a lot of speculations, so he didn't agree with the execution. Also he thought that he should deserve a second chance. Kathy just smiled and told him she knew him. She also told him that he is free to watch and don't do anything for one week then if he agreed to don't kill him, she will not.

In his second day of watching he saw the man talk to a pre-teen girl out of her school and get her to his car. He thought it was a daughter or a niece of him so he didn't really worry and he just follows him. He saw him get inside an alley and then he understood that something strange is going on. He saw the man get out with the girl in his arms and she was trying to escape. He started to remove her clothes and then his brain stop working. He was too shocked that someone was going to rape a barely eleven year old little girl and when he get out of his shock, he shows the man sitting on top of her and start to remove His cloths.

Then it was when his rage overwhelms him and without a thought he jumps on the man. Sirius weight and speed make the man lost his balance and he hit his head in a garbage bin's corner and the hit kill him instantly. The little girl had gathered her feet in her chest and was sobbing so he went and lick her face. The girl hugs him after a minute and he was saying something (in italics) that he couldn't understand until Kathy came. She help the girl to get dressed, gather her thinks and then get her to her house riding padfoot.

That knight Kathy and him were sitting in their hotel balcony and Sirius realize that this was all a lesson. She asks him a question. ''Do you still believe that some people deserve a second chance?'' Sirius was speechless but she didn't stop there. ''That man has a daughter that she is just five years old. Each Sunday he goes to the church and he rapes kids, he sells drugs that make more kids in high school die and its like a Malfoy of yours people. Sometimes the jail is too kind to some people.''

He understood what she meant. Rich death eaters were killing muggleborns left and right but with their money they stay outside and continue their work. He made a vow then. He may don't like killing, but he will help Kathy with her missions as Padfoot and he will help legion to bring the magic community under crown control again with as much less corrupt as possible. That he would help his godsons as well it was a bonus

He got out from his thought when Kathy pokes him. ''Hey are you in there? I asked you a question.''

Sirius looks sheepish at her ''Sorry lost in thoughts. What you asked?''

Do you think that wizards can enchant their body parts? And remove that smirk. I mean feet and hands so they would be stronger or faster.''

Sirius answer still with his grin. ''No, there is no spell like that and none has ever tried to create spells like that. You know how lazy the wizards are. They will not going to do something like run or any martial work for them to use a spell like that.''

''Yes but Harry's magic totally flew out of his body. Can't he control it to enchant his body or something?''

Sirius thought for a second. ''Yes it can happen but he would draw a lot of his magic to keep him enchanted parts keep running, but the drain to his magic should be enormous and he already has difficulty controlling the amount of energies he required for his spells.''

Before she could answer they heard someone approaches and they saw Harry and Damien coming to them.

Kathy was really impressed. Those two kids were the only ones that she knew that they wake so soon without complain. She didn't tell them that of corce but that shown their dedication. Nick hadn't inform her too much about his plans but she never ask. ''Ok. We will jog to an abandon warehouse that Nick has given it for our gymnasium. You will eat Breakfast when we reach there. If you don't get there before 30 mins you will have no breakfast. the warehouse is near king cross station.

''But that's three miles away'' Harry blurt out.

''And you have 29 minutes and 53 seconds left.'' Sirius tell them when he look at his watch.

Damien took harry for his scarf and he start running together to he station.

28 minutes later:

Kathy and Sirius just entered the warehouse and behind them two kids that were sweating and breathing fast. Harry was too tired to be angry at the adults but thanks to his oclumency lesson and perhaps a bit healing magic his breath start becoming more and more normal. Damien in the future had been trained from Kathy a period and he had been trained from the best for war, but this body didn't had the stamina and muscles that his older body had.

Kathy led them to a table that there was already some dishes and milk bottles. ''Ok, you have ten minutes to eat up and rest a bit. Then continue our training. Don't eat too much, just a bit light we will have another break in two hours.''

''Three hours? You are going soft on as?'' Damien said with a cheek.

Kathy didn't respond. Sometimes Damien was anerving him. She did went soft to them, others trainer wasn't gonna stop for three hours.

after they ate some fruits and drink some milk for the next 30 minutes they were doing push ups, sit ups and different exercises. the had a small break for water and continue with some exercise machines and some small weights. Sirius and Kathy were looking them and correct them. Also they did some exercise aswell. Before they ate again at 10 o'clock, they were put to some fast walking around the warehouse and then ate some bread with cheese, juice and some more fruits before they went back home to rest for the day and Harry magical training.

they continue this for the rest week and on friday they will have martial arts lessons at evening. Kathy told them that next week since they will have school they will practise Tuesday Wednesday and thursday. Monday and Friday will be free days. They will be trained three hours per week and Harry will train his magic with Remus and Tonks at morning in their schedules.

Damien had taught Harry some moves those past two years and he was good with them. Kathy show all three of them (Sirius as proper pureblood wizard was too lazy to learn earlier) some basic stances and moves. When she tried to use one against Damien she found herself to fail not only to grab him, but she felt a hit behind her right knee and her right hand to be pulled forward. she immediately kick her left leg and done a roll forward and land n her feet and turn to face a smirking Daniel who wink at her.

''You should tell me that you already knew some martial arts. I shouldn't wast time teaching you what you already know.'' Said Kathy. ''Who taught you by the way?''

''The best. You should ask Nick about my teacher.''

Friday past by looking how much Harry and Damien knew. At the end Kathy swear to speak to Nick since the moves that Damien knew was some of her personal moves and he counter them flawlessly. No one should know that moves.

Atleast Harry had his visit to the Weasley to look forward. He wasn't free thought as Kathy told him. They will train before they leave and after they return from Weasleys.

A.N.: If some disagree with the program they got plz tell me. I was thinking to use the spartan way but i may change later and make it harder but hey, they are still kids.

Also something I just noticed. When Harry and Dami return on suterday they had catch Sirius and Kathy snoging. I am planing to add a scene and ubrade the privius chapter after is beta.

If you got any question or you think I hadn't explain something feel free to leave a review. I am not going to ask you to read my story since if you read this part you have already read it!


	16. Interlude Nickolas as leader

disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything you read from my stories, every person name place or ideas are coming from my imagination and have nothing to do with the real world or J.K.R. world

a/n. I know previous chapter was bad. I hope you find this one better and I would like to tell you that there will be two more chapters before they go to Hogwarts.

Nick had a smile when Kathy left his office. he liked her and she was like a daughter to him since his niece Sally had got her under her wind.

He didn't like that people that he love was in those dangerous jobs, but he understood from where Kathy come and it was hard for her to be something else. Since she et Sirius she relax a lot and he was Happy that he finally manage to get close to another male apart from him. She and Sirius had a lot in common but with Sirius she learn to smile, something that he had rarely seen before and more rare after Sally's death.

With Sirius they had a nice agreement. Yes, he did free him but not to have him under control. No, his plan was to have the magical government in his knees and to get back under some control of the crown.

This mission had start at 1975 and it was then that he find there were wizard and witches. A magic war was happening in the wizard world and the terrorist were wining. Not only that but they were target non-magical people (muggles) and their government didn't do anything. Nick was already searching those mysterious murders with his spies.

In 76 queen Elizabeth told her barons and her government at the time to find whatever they could for those wizards. She told Nick personally to send a message to the leader of the legion for their aid. He told her that they were already searching but they didn't have a lot of things. After that she got him in contact with her Special Intelligence Service (commonly known as MI-6) which handled foreign Intelligence and the Head of State Security (commonly known as MI-5). They did have a lot of information and some muggleborn wizard and witches were working for them and they manage to gather intelligent of the death eater and Voldemort.

in late 1976 they start to fight back and they manage to kill some of them. They even manage to capture two-three alive although not important members but they did learn something important. They learn about a group of wizards led by Albus Dumbledor, headmaster of Hogwarts and with too many titles, that they were fighting the death eaters. They send some of the MI5 wizard to try to join that group. They realize that Albus leadership and second chance couldn't win the war so they didn't make contract with them and hide from him.

In 1977 Voldemort tried to bully some of his assassins to 'serve' him. Nick respond was to send the death eater back dead. After that they try to get the legion and remove them but they weren't so easy. They almost succeed to kill Saly-ann that year but thanks to Kathy they just had another fail. Of course no one of the death eaters was going to say that some muggles humiliate them.

In 78 Voldemort and his pets reduce their hits in muggle world but thanks to some information from their spies in the phoenix group they manage to learn a lot of the death eaters and Voldemrt. Even his real name and they were shocked when they learn that the leader of the death eaters, the leader of the group ''pureblood rules'' was the son of a muggle.

Nick also realize that the problem wasn't Voldemort. It was the entire government of them. Their researchers and historians found that the wizards were once under the crown but after some time they become independent in the crown lands. They had their own tax system and the people of her majesty were paying taxes double. Muggles need to change their money to galleons, and a part of them go to Magical government. It's so well hide that only a mistake from their spies find it and it was totally by luck that he steal wrong papers.

In 80 Nick finally found a way to get inside their government. Edward Evans had always nice relations with the legion and was part of their trader group. His granddaughter had a problem and went to him to help them hide their twin sons after they realise that his twin had been borne with both of their core to him, a rare disease. They learn before they were to be borne that their child were to be target from Voldemort because of a prophecy. After they see that Harry had two cores it ment that he would be powerful. They didn't want both their kids to die so they wanted to hide one of them. James will made sure that Damien will be financially cover for life.

Edward lead them to Nick and a friendship sprung be twin them. He also help them hide for a year and a half before they went under fidelius. Only Nick and the Potters knew about Harry's twin and Nick had a pureblood friend and his father were one of their leader in the 'light' group of wizengamont.

the year 1981 was the worst for Nick and the Legion. Their muggleborn spies in phoenix died by death eaters in an attack, the attacks on muggles start again but in Halloween the worst thing Happen. Everyone of Nick's plans end so completely that they went back five years.

The dark lord Voldemrt died by Harry Potter, along with his parents.

Albus Dumbledore took Harry and hide him.

He had lost his connection with the magic government and he didn't want to use Damien.

The queen told that since the terrorist is dead they need to find a peacefully way to fight their government. Nick told her that without someone inside their government they could do very few. Their other way was to use mugleborns and their parents to get them outside their world but that would make it harder and they need to build a huge place and hide to teach all that kids.

They decide to stop and restart work after they find someone.

In august of 1986 Damien come back from the future and he gave him much need information that they could use. His plan was to hide Harry and train him after they speak to goblins.

Nick disagreed. He found something about the future that would make their job far easier. Sirius Black. James Potter best friend was in jail and innocent. He had search why he went to jail and he find some strange things in his case. Now he could prove his innocent, get Harry out of there and he will have in his side the leader of neutral group.

Their plan was almost perfect. They remove Harry and they were ready to make official his fake death, they free Sirius and the goblins did agree to help bring down Voldemort for good. All of this happen in a weekend and very fast for anyone to realize what happened. All but Albus.

He didn't knew how but he contact Lupin immediately after their meeting. He was lucky that they had made an agreement with him and Sirius before Albus get him to his side. Sirius help protect to hide Harry by covering them with an impressive move. He supposed he disappear for two days and when he return he told Albus that he had found Harry and he was safe. Also he asked him how didn't he notice he disappear for six months now and why did he place him to the worst place possible. He told him some of what happen there and he told him that Harry was outside england and he shouldn't even search him.

Albus didn't surrender so fast. Nick didn't know how, but he had found some things about the legion and he knew that he was suspect him to be a hight member of the organization. He also knew somehow that his code name was the father, or at-least that the father is the leader of the legion. He knew that Joshua worked for him. At-least he didn't knew who the leader really is or about the Potters. One f his little spies that left allive and in order heard him talking with Alastor Moody talking about somethng about future and past. How can this man know so much.

He needed to cover Harry and Damien, So he decide to use Edward cover papers. He create a brother of Edward, named John Evans. John had two sons. One moved to France and the other to America. Harry Potter was living with the favorite Lilli's Uncle, Bill, that was in France. He visit Petunia and saw how they treat Harry and took him away.

That cover Harry and Albus would take some time to check it, although he wouldn't be able to find much since they were in hiding and that also they didn't exist. Then change the plan to just disappear Potter instead to be look like dead. He need to creat a cover for Harry and Damien in england thought.

He use the other brother who left for America. He, Adam, and his brother Bill weren't in good relations but they were good with Petunia and Vernon. They died when a robbery in a store went wrong, and he, his wife and 6 more people died. They send their son to England so he could stay with Petunia and her husband. They let them half their money and property and make them regent of the other half that belong to their sons. When they notice that Harrison was wizard they left him to st. Mathews and they move to America were they had a bigger house now. Unfortunately their airplane fell in the ocean.

Damien was a ghost. No one knew his last name since he was left in the orphanage a bit after his birth. He was muggle and Harry's best friend. in the school he attend he was by the name of Harry Evans. The teacher's after some compulsion charms didn't notice anything and the other students knew his as Damien Evans. The few people who knew that Damien and Harry were twins were Hermione, her parents and some kids at the orphanage. For the rest of the world, Damien Potter didn't exist and since Harry will be at wizard world, Damien was just going to use his name in Muggle world.

He also keep his distance from Sirius. Albus hadn't made the connection be twin him as leader of the legion, but he was sure that he beleave that he was a hight ranking member. Albus was watching Sirius mostly after one month in st. mungus to get a clear bill and get his place at wizengamont.

Sirius first move was to get neutrals together. He made agreement with most of them and a lot of the light families but couldn't do a lot that year. He did help to suggest Amelia Bones for minister instead of Rufus Scrimgeur. For the year there will be few meetings so he just byu his time. Next summer he try to change some of the laws against werewolf and muggleborns but even the neutrals didn't want to change too much so they needed to wait and do small steps.

Now they start training Harry and Damien finally. In two years they will start missions to get the diadem and ridiculous the kids that are against muggleborns. In three years from now Harry will go official to Hogwarts and Damien will be his backup.

In five years the fight against Voldemort himself will start, and for years from now the Dark lord will die. Their plan was for Sirius to get more political power by killing Voldemort. Theirs only problem will be to get in Hogwarts some teachers, especially a better muggle teacher and a historian, but the first is a pureblood and the other a ghost. The problem is that people get hired and they hired the best available. The problem is that it is very hard to fire a teacher. Someone can quit at any time, but if he isn't a threat to Hogwarts and its members, or if he isn't inflict by a serious decease (mentally or ficikally) he needed the vote of all the head of house and the headmaster or the majority vote of the school government. As a ghost he doesn't want to get played so few people are ging to fired and most kids are sleeping there so they do like the class. The muggle professor is more complicate.

Purebloods don't care so much about the muggle world and they just want the job to leave their lives. professor Burbage doesn't coming from a healthy family or an old one (no more than 15 generations). She had lost all of her family at the first war in her last three years, so her grads fell. When she graduate she had three newts. One in muggle studies potions and herbologie. When the war ended and because of her help in the war Albus spare her and she was given the muggle studies job.

Nick knew that there will be complicated to get better teachers in those jobs so the wizards would learn something more than goblin war. One of his idea was to train Burbage or he could organise an exodus for kids in the muggle world and see for themselves and make the purebloods to change their way.

But that was for the future. The next generation will be probably better. Already the government has start to change and with Harry and Damien there it will change for the better. Now he only had to find what side was Albus and how to manage to avoid him.

He needed to keep n eye n the Weaslleys aswell. He heard good thinks for them and he did like muggles, althout he was pureblood and he was totaly ignorant about a lot of thinks. It look like he was from the few purebloods he liked.

A.N. squibs have magical core, but way to small. Damien don't have a magical core at all s he is muggle.

the board of government it is recently added, almost in 1500 with the ministry of magic so there will be more control over the school but they do have limits. The headmaster can do almost whatever he like, but a majority from the board they can cancel or add what they want. To remove a headmaster they need all the votes. Even if one does want the headmaster there then the headmaster can't be sucked. I took this from second book that Malfoy had signatures from all the goverment. A headmaster must be a previus head of house not nececery the older professor or the Deputy Headmaster/Headmistress (although most of the times the deputy become headmaster). THe headmaster must be aproved aff all the rest head of house and the majority of the rest teachers. The board of government CANOT put a new headmaster, but they can sugest someone.

In cannon Remus quit because he didn't want to be one of the few teacher to get fired. board of governmnet could easy suck him as lycanthropy is dangerous to the kids.

Moody had agree to work for a year only nothingless nothing more.

Lockhart was the only one for the job so they get the best available. Him. And since he was famous the board din't fire (or wanted). He left because of mental illness.

I believe I have cover all your questions and some thing that I had let to pass. I will write one more chapter and then I will go fast to the first book.

Reviews are welcomed


	17. interlude:Albus and Kathy

Disclaimer: check previous chapter. J.K.R. still own Harry Potter.

A.N. Ok, i didn't know how to go with this part of the story. This chapter will be longer than any others that i make and from next chapter it will be mostly Harry/Dami pov, with perhaps a few Hermione. This chapter is full of flashbacks and its mostly the relation that Sirius has.

10 june 1981:

Albus Dumbledore was sitting on his office and was thinking the change in the last 5 years. There was a change in everything and all was surrounding be twin three people.

The first was Sirius Black. He still couldn't believe the mistake that he did ten years ago, but in his defence he still wasn't leader on wizengamont then and most of the death eaters were thrown in Azkaban without trial. Rich people like Malfoy manage to avoid and get a strong hold in their government. Malfoy had manage to get control of a lot of neutral families and a few light ones since there wasn't any opposition. He manage to get a lackey of him in the post of minister of magic and his hands were bound. Malfoy had cover his hands too good for him to be prosecute. Also since a lot of that money went for good person, other light families see it as something that should be left so some good can be happen from the evil man. Some grey families were getting money with those donation so Malfoy's place was secure.

Black change all of them. With his freedom and those of the Legion (Albus was beyond sure, thanks to the prophecy, who got him free) they manage to creat rumors based to some real facts but there was to few prove. Also that Sirius was a victim of a failed assassination and Petigrew body found in his cell victim of an Avada Kedavra create more fuels to the rumors. They manage to have the public and different business don't trust him.

Sirius also create a strong voice in wizengamont and he manage to make trials for everyone in Azkaban. From the one hundred and seventeen people who come, three more have been found innocents. Sirius with the help of Amelia Bones, the new minister of magic manage to pass a new sub-department. That departments purpose was to search all the background of the ministry workers and they help with finding and arresting people who want to fight against the ministry of magic. Some people like Macnair got arrested and others got fired for their wrong use of their position.

Albus was happy with those changes but was kind of afraid of Sirius and his place with the Legion. He had learned some strange and worried news, Like his new girlfriend and for the last three months fiancé, being an assassin. He also didn't know if he believed him about Harry Potter all these years ago, although anything he said was true.

He did check this great-uncle of him and he did find that he did exist. Arabella said that in the same period that Sirius said Harry left a man had visit them but she didn't see him leave. She also tell him that after that she had left to visit some families and She didn't knew if Harry was there when she return since he never seen him since, although she did saw someone with a kid like Harry visit Dursleys, but still She saw them leave after they got to the car. From a muggleborn friend of his from the old order of the phoenix he found that there was indeed John and bill Evans in France. Bill had indeed travel in england in the start of 1986. Also three months after that Bill had disappear completely. Not even a lead what happen to him.

They manage to find Adam aswell and the police report from the murder in America and their son Harry Evans. Nickolas Ray did visit the dursleys to check if Harry was to stay with them, but since he was metamorfomagus Vernon and Petunia decline. They did decide to move to America thought, but their fly had an accident and they both died. Little Harry stay at ST. Mathews and Nickolas search a teacher and found Nymfandora Tonks and Remus Lupin for his education.

Nickolas was the second person that everything was happening around. He suspect him to be a hight member in the Legion but he couldn't prove anything. Thanks to the prophecy he knew that the legion were responsible for free Sirius. Joshua, Sirius layer was working for Nick. He also hired Remus and he ''enslave the wolf''. He was a patron in an orphanage so the title of the father could be his. But that wasn't the end of it. Yes, he was sure that he was a hight member of the Legion but he couldn't be the leader. He was working with MI5 and MI6, but he was getting orders , not giving them. He was a baron but still that didn't make him the lead. No, Albus had heard of the legion in the war against Voldemort but he knew very few things about them.

One think that he knew was that they fight against Voldemort but they didn't like neither ministry nor phoenix. They were assassins so the leader should be assassins aswell, but Nick had no training in combat or army at all. he was a politician thought the bone. there were also other things that just didn't add.

He also found another clue and that was by luck and something that he didn't like to do. He wondered why that kid was looking like Harry. What he found surprise him. After questioning and using passive legilimence to a minor child almost fifteen years old, he found that when Harry come had red hair but after he sleep in the room with Damien and they become friends, he change to look like him and he found it strange that his heir change overnight. The workers there told everyone that he had paint his heir red and after his bath they wash away.

Damien was sure a Potter. The only difference that he didn't have with James was that he didn't wear glasses. Also Sirius was visiting him all the time and since he and Harry were always together he like adopt both of them. He did do a magic check on Damien and he found him completely mugle. He also check Harry and he found him a wizard but he didn't have the dark magic or the scar after Voldemort failed killing curse.

He discover later that Damien had never a surname and since Evans come and was looking alike they were calling them the Evans twins, although they had two month deference in their age. Albus found that he was twin with Harry Potter and he knew about the rare disease that a twin child would get borne with both of the cores. Is it the power he knows not?

He also wonder why Sirius didn't become Damien father yet, or if he knew that Damien was a Potter. He asked him last year but he answer that he knew. He was visiting Harry thought as much as he could and if he he is going to adopt anyone he will do it after he had a family. He also ask Albus to not make a big story. Damien Evans was safer than Damien Potter. Albus had to agree.

There were also some things that didn't stick with Damien thought. The kid went to school in a great distance even if he had in the orphanage a teacher friend to his parents. He found that he was with a girl in that school and if he was older he would have found that a nice excuse, but they were to young for that. He search to see if she was an old friend from the orphanage, But Hermione Granger wasn't adopt. That the girl was a witch and she would start Hogwarts this year, so he decide to just watch what will happen.

He also wonder how Ginny and Harry were met. They were pen pals and they had get out in muggle world together a few times, even visiting the burrow but no one knew how they have met, not even her parents. When they ask Ginny she told them that they collide in diagon alley 4 years ago.

Maybe he was just to old and he was trying to find conspiracies everywhere. He had disband the order again after his talk with Sirius but he make sure that all would keep an eye for the Legion..

His thoughts stopped when someone said the password at the gargoyle. The ward told him that Severus had arrived. They had to discusse the protections of the stone. Utleast he wasn't as old as the Flamels.

[][][][][]

Same day in Hogsmead

If anyone had told Kathy six years ago that he would fall in love, even if he would had a crush with any male she would send them to a psychotherapists. Now she was searching with her fiancé to find a place near Hogsmead so they could be near the Potter twins.

She had fell in love with him even before he had saved her life. She start to fell in love... or utleast to have a crush with him after their first mission together. he didn't believe until then that there were such monster out there, even his parents, some of the worst people alive they never hit him. He had told about his life the next morning. He thought that people like his parents were the worst. Now he understood that even his parents had some ideals. His grandparents didn't want muggles to mix with wizards, but they believed that mugleborn should be taken from their parents and live with a wizards not kill them. His parents were just hating everyone, even if he was muggleborn or pureblood that isn't agree with them, but they never act against muggles. His father support the dark lord with money and some votes, but he never raise his hand to attack anyone (they were above such acts).

His life was hard. Not like her own, but he was always face the life with a smile. Even after their first mission he manage to leave everything behind and continue smiling and making pranks. She knew that he hate to kill others, but he did help her. Since today hey were in 23 missions togethe. They had chat a lot then but she was too stuborn to admit that he even like him. That he told her that he had a lot of afairs at school didn't make it easier. They start dating right after they end their Horcrux mission and before they start training the kids. In that cave her last defence in her hurt had fail, but it wasn't the first

Flashback...

She was lieing in stone. She heard waves and rain outside and she was in pain. She tried to move but some one held her down and she panic, until he heard Sirius voice.

''Hey relax Kathy. Don't move or you will open your wound.''

Kathy tried to relax and remember what had happened. They had ordered by Poland to find the murder of the president of their country. They hd follow him in Greece in a small island called Mikonos. He had money and he did an expensive life, and even the summer had ended there were a lot of turist there. They had blend like a couple although it didn't work so good since they were the older of the tourist and they had been spoted before they reach their target. She manage to shot him with her revolver before her world went black.

''What Happend, is Paolo dead?''

''Yea your shot kill him. One of the guards got you from your right side and you were lucky that the bullet didn't hit anything vital. After Paolo died the rest guards just run and I brought you here.''

''Where's here?''

''A cave near Paolo's house. The weather was getting worst and i didn't like to transport you with that wound. Also i was afraid to stay in that house, didn't want to risk anyone coming.''

She fell asleep to try and rest. Next day she was trying not to kill Sirius. He told her that Nick was happy to give them free time in the specific island and that he would contract their contract.

When he said that he needed to change the bandage she realise were the said bandage were and she kicked him at his groin. His defence of you don't have anything that I haven't seen didn't impress her.

She was impressed though with his patient and that he did let her alone to change the bandages. She knew that Sirius had a lot of faces. The carefree face that was laughing and pranking all the time. He had his political face that it said don't screw with me, but he had and another face , the one that he use with his godsons or the one he used now. The one with the love in his eyes and the look of the protector.

When they were ready to leave Kathy asked him. ''Why are you doing this''

Sirius look at her with confusion. ''Doing what?''

''You hate killings and you stay with me and help kill people. You can do anything you want, you have money and you have political power and yet you come with me in missions that most times get you in danger and you don't care. You just smile and continue.''

Sirius stop gather his thinks and get a far away look. After three minutes he said ''I never like my childhood. You have told few things but I know that your childhood was far worst than mine. My parents always expect me to do specific things, things i didn't agree. James Potter kind of saved me. We were different in so many ways but our friendship was one that my parents couldn't disagree since Potters were a noble and ancient house. we become best friends and the one complete the other. We get Remus and Petter in our group and we went against those who support the dark lord. We did have our difference, but when James died and Wormtail betray as, i just lost it. I was going to kill Petter then and my world collapse. When I get out of azkaban I realise that Remus didn't need me. My godson had power and had mature in a way that i could do few to help him since Damien would be better help. I wanted to do something to help so I agree with Nick to help the legion and then you since I hadn't something else to do. I don't care were I sleep. for six years I was sleeping in a hell, all those place we were, even this cave are far better. I don't agree with killings, but as long as they are really those scums i don't have big problems. also i would like to get in your knickers. Sirius said with a grin and run outside the cave.

End flashback...

After one hour of searching they had found a three bedroom apartment near the three broomsticks. It was big so both she, Sirius and the twins could leave there, although Damien would need to travel to London a lot. Sirius was planing to help them and Kathy would continue training them and providing some backups in the mission they had in the castle.

The only Horcrux that left were the diadem and the diary. They tried to steal it from the Malfoy's but they couldn't enter his safe. THey hoped that he will give it again next year, or else it will be harder. The gaunt ring, or the stone of resurrection, is in Potter family vault and the goblins were searching scrolls about the deathly hallows. The locket wasn't as hard to be retrieved. She with Sirius and a goblin Sharpton they found the cave and all three went to the island. Then Kathy realise that she loved Sirius.

Flashback...

Sirius Kathy and Sharptooth had just get out of the small boat. They had seen in the memories the ward in the boat and it was small but the magic power that recognise was from one person. They had recognise the potion aswell but they hadn't found any antidote for it before they drink it and the island was warded for the antidote to enter so they would need to get him back to a safe place. Also they notice a small change in the nightmare potion. If the person didn't drink all of it, then the person would die. They had pick a random name from a hat for who would drink to and Kathy was chosen.

Sirius had reach he middle while Kathy was geting out of the boat, when Sirius fill the goblet and drink the potion. ''Hey Kathy, don't make me stop would ya?''

End Flashback...

She was forced to feed him and she ignored his plea and begins to stop. She cry for the first time she could remember and when they pick the fake locket and got out of there Kathy was hugging Sirius. After they search his old hoe and realise that he wanted some time himself alone she just kissed him and told him that sure we can be alone.

Her life had change the last 14 years. When she was a kid she would never guess that her life would be for her to have a family. Her ambition when she was a child and was hiding from the older boys, was to find a gang to get protection. She would never think that she would consider about marriage. Utleast she didn't think to be a mother yer. She had two prankster kids to keep in control, she didn't want a third.

Now was time to go to Hogsmead and check escape roots.

to be continued...

A.N.: Hi. sorry for the huge delay but I got a problem with some dates and real life staf.

I want to inform you that Sirius have take the cloak for Harry from Albus but the hallows aren't going to play a huge part. The cloack jut to help move in Hogwarts and the ring will be used only once. The wand will becomes Harry's but not yet.

I want to point few things. Harry is powerful and he is trained in magic for 4 years and martial arts like kickboxer judo etc for 2 years. Damien trained him unofficially in his fighting style for another two years. Also you will see Harry doing wandless magic and he already have a animagus form. I will not betray what it is yet, but you can guess.

You will see Harry doing magic mostly and he will just move in strange patterns to avoid spells. Damien can't do magic but he is very good at close combat with 20 years + training and experience in different combats against armed muggles and wizards. He just needed to get use to his new body.

review plz

NEXT CHAPTER: Hogwarts express


	18. september first 1981

1 sep 1981

Granger family along with Minerva McGonagall had enter the king cross station. Hermione was sad and exited. She was exited that she was a witch and she could learn to do magic, but she also was sad for losing her best (and only) friend. She and Damien were the best student in her school, always together and always reading or discussing about different things. Before Damien come to her school she was alone and bullies always pick her. After Damien she had a friend with her and the bullies had some accidents happening on them. No one knew who was doing the pranks, but they wouldn't even suspect Hermione and Damien, the two best students in the school, the two who were spotted to read all the time were behind all the pranks. Hermione didn't like pranks in the start but Damien's argument that the bullies wanted only to make other people laugh, lets help them and the ideas of revenge manage to persuade her. Now she and Damien were discussing different ways for pranks and to create new and better ones.

She didn't tell him that she was a witch because she was afraid about the secrecy rules. She wanted more than ever to be able to write to him but she didn't knew even where he should send his message. She was planing to speak with the headmaster about him be letting be in the secret. She was about to decline the offer but Damien told her that Sirius was going to adopt he and Harry and would leave London so she should go to the better school and don't stay alone.

When they enter the platform 9 and 3/4 and open her eyes she saw the train (a bit old) and a lot other magical families and she become overwhelming. While he pass them she heard a boy to tell his grandmother that he lost his frog. She didn.t understand a lot that she heard either.

An Indian couple with identical twin daughters were arguing with an uniformed man as to whether they should be allowed to use a small flying carpet to transport their trunks and owl cages instead of a trolley.

"…Misuse of a Muggle artefact under the Ministry ruling of 1957!"

"But it's never been a Muggle artefact, it was woven in Bombay with the spells already in it, and it's been in my family since 1895!"

"But it's not in Bombay now, is it? And under Ministry law …"

It wasn't much longer that the professor and her family catch up with them. Her parents were telling her again o be careful and she was ready to get to the train.

After professor McGonagall left them and Hermione said goodbye to her parents and was entering the train, when suddenly hear someone yelling her name. ''Hey Hermione. You will go to Hogwarts and you wont say goodbye to your friend?''

If Hermione was a cartoon then her jaw would have hit the train stairs. He can't be...

She turn and face a smirking Teenage boy with black hair and twinkling brown eyes full of laughter. She suddenly see a flash and she get out of her surprise. ''Sorry but I did promise Ginny and Harry a photo with your reaction.''Damien told her with hs smirk never leaving his face.

After a few seconds of Hermione opening and closing her mouth with no sound coming she start the famous not stop questioning. ''How are you here, what you mean Harry and Ginny wanted a photo, are you wizard? Why didn't you tell me you knew and let me think we would never se each other again.'' with each second Hermione become more and more angry.

Damien looked at her calmly with his smirk on his face. ''I walk here. Harry and Ginny are both magicals I am muggle and proud of it. Since I realise that you were a witch and didn't told me I thought it will be a nice revenge. Ginny and Harry wanted to see your face. They will join Hogwarts next year. Also I told you that I will come to visit you to your new school. any more questions?''

Hermione's anger had disappear as fast as it come. Some strange things come back to her mind and it click. Her first exodus with Ginny and the small knowledge she had about muggles and different people. The different thinks that happened with Harry were she though she saw his heir change color. The strange things and stories that Ginny told her in her letters that didn't make too much sence like she didn't knew basic things like anyone knew. Then he remember Damien excuse that Harry had a private tutor because he had an illness. Then she thought it was cancer . Now she wasn't so sure.

''So, shouldn't the twins be both magical?'' Hermione said and she wanted to learn more from the magical world.

''Well, it is rare but there can be only one twin magical. And anyway before you leave I want to tell you some things. First, the magical world hate mugleborns and mostly muggles. The magics don't know that Harry has a twin brother, so if you see me introduce myself as Harry don't be surprised. also call me Harry between magicals.''

Hermione just raise her left eyebrow and start smirking. ''Are you two going to do what you did to the history teacher in march?''

Damien smirk aswell. ''Hell ya. Are you up to help as cover up?''

''Count me in. So are you planing to train and start next year? I can do some research in the school and the teachers.''

Damien then look at her parents and told Hermione. ''You know, there are some people here that shouldn't listen to that!''

Hermione look to her parents and start to blush when she saw her parents raise their eyebrows and smirking at her. She immediately try to cover up but her mother beat her. ''Hermione, as long you are the first in your class and you never cause pain we are ok with it.''

It was ten minutes before the train was supposed to leave and the Weasleys run in the platform. Ginny introduced Hermione to the rest of her family and Harry to Percy, who would go to his six years. Damien start talking with the twins about what ideas they got and pass them the plastic spiders he had promised them while their mother was chatting with the Grangers. Ron looked horrified when he saw the spider and run to the train. No one noticed Fred's (or George's) trunk open and a parcel disappear in thin air, or that after that fred's left laces and George right one knocked together.

Three minutes before the train leave Damien bow to the twins and hug and kiss in the cheek a blushing Hermione. The twins fell down when they went to get their trunks and Damien whisper in Hermione ear ''the pranks are already up'' And then he left the get in the train (the twins was yelling ''look, we are siamese'') and Damien left with Ginny to wave the train.

When the train had left and Ginny and Damien said goodbye to each other and the Grangers Damien was alone in the platform.

''Did you get it?'' Damien said while he removed a small rope from his pocket.

''Yeap'' said a voice right next to him and he felt someone to hold the rope.

Damien grinned. ''Great, we have seven hours to make the school ready for the marauders and steal two things.'' he said and he active the portkey to get them to their new home in Hogsmead.

[][][][][][][][]

Hermione really enjoy her train ride. She had sit with a shy boy called Neville. She manage to convince him that his frog would be probably at his home and his grandmother would send him, or if he was in train then the ticket checker or the lady with the food would find him and send it to him. Ron who was sitting with them in the start told him that if he would have bring a frog he would make sure he would lose it didn't help and after a glare from Hermione and a comment that since he is afraid the spiders he should get a frog to eat them, he left to find another compartment. He was hoping to find the-boy-who-lived anyway.

Nevile start to cheer up especially when they start discussing the deferments between the magical and muggle plants. Hermine was really fascinated to find someone who knew so much about any plant and make a promise that they will make the assignments together.

Her work could be almost ruined by the number one target to prank this year. A blond spoiled brat had come to their apartment like he own the place and he demand if they had seen the Potter. After insult Hermione and Neville he left without noticing the glare from Hermione. At that moment he realised what Damien ment about prejudice against muggles and muggleborns and he tried to cover himself as a wizard instead of muggle. Utleast Nevile didn't believe to that crap.

The rest of the journey was quiet. when they reach the station they went to the boats by following the biggest man they had ever seen. Hermione for a split second wondered if he was human. In the boats Hermione met the twins that their families had the problem in the station, but before she could ask them, she saw the castle and forget it all.

The huge man had found Nevile's toad and gave it to him and Nevile finally start to relax a bit. After professor McGonagall introduce them the houses and welcome them to Hogwarts (and after the ghost pay a visit) they enter the great hall. Hermione in her excitement didn't noticed that she was blabbing to Nevile about Hogwarts a history.

She got sorted to gryfindor with Nevile and the Wesley's were the twins cheer her. There were a silence when the name Harry Potter was called but no one come forward. She notice some girls actually crying at this.

Everything was surreal and after Headmasters warnings (forbidden forest is forbidden, banned items and away from third flor door in east wind) she was thinking that she hoped that Damien could see it, no more that after 20 seconds after were they was o sign Hogwarts song, she was angry with both Evans. They would regret starting without me.

a/n I am not sure if I have explain it well, but i will just going to write this as a note. Ginny knows about Damien but at the moment she and Hermione are the only underage witches (non underage wizard yet) and they promised to keep it a secret. If you have seen the movie ''the prestige'' then you will know what i try to do, but with a far better romance than the movie.

When some one thinks i will call him his real name, but in chats they will be called with the name he pretended to be. (ex. ''Tell me Harry which house you think you will be?'' Damien answer fast...). Also like in this chapter if someone speak for one brother in third person or someone describe Harry (or Dami) then they will descase the person they think he is, not who he is.

Harry has his father invisibl cloak don't forget that. Also he use wandless magic to unlock the trunks and summon the map.

Yes, Portkeys CAN be activate by muggles AS LONG AS there is a wizard with them to power the portkey.

Percy is a year older for the only reason that I killed wormtail and have screw all the death eaters already. I want him outside of school in third year. Will be explained in 6-7 chapters.

your ideas are welcomed.

Next chapter: Marauders ahoy! lets get the castle.

plz reveiw:(


	19. the last chapter and my goodbyu

When their portkey bring them to their house Harry remove his cloack and pas it to Damien. ''This was to easy. Thank god Ginny heard them speaking about the marauders orelse we would spend time in flich office for nothing.''

Damien took the cloack and wear it. ''Yea, our job is going to be easier now. Lets go.''

After they enter in hogsmead celar and in the tunel for hogwarts Harry activate his map with a 'borow' wand. ''Ok, flich is in his office and the teachers are all together in the staff room. the way to seven flor is clear.''

An invinsible Damien and a metamorf Flich make their way to the room of requirment. Harry open the dor to the room of hiden things and it took them only 20 mintes to find the diadem.

When they was about to leave, Damien asked. ''Does the exit always is in the same place?''

Harry look at Tom's memories for a minute. ''No, Tom use the portal to exit near the dungeons. It looks like you can exit anyplace, but you can enter only from one place. What are you thinking?''

''Wouldn't be easier if we ask it to get as out in the philosofer stone room?'' Damien said.

Harry's eyes open wide. He consentrate and when he open the door they were in a big room and in he middle was a red stone in mid air. ''Stay hear and keep the door open. I can feel a lot of wards.'' Harry told Damien and he reach his backpack for some items.

''Do you know what wards are?'' Damien ask back.

''It doesnt mater. all of the wards have one think in comon. They keep outside energie. All living people have a specific energy at them and the ward keep them outside or attack that energy.'' Harry said and he put a net with a hook in an extanded stick. ''Diferent moondane things can get inside without any problem. There are only three wards that stop mundane things and none of them is here. The only problem is that when the stone leave the wards an alarm will raised.''

Damien chuckle with the ignorance of wizards and he remove from his pocket a letter that they have create and threw it in the room. Harry took the stone and they both enter again the room of req.

Harry check his map to see what the teacheres wuld do. ''That strange.''

Damien look back at him. ''What?''

''There should be some alarms but no one is moving. Its like they don't know that we steal the... wait Dumledore is moving. Alone.''

They noticed that Albus walk t the third floor outside the entrance of the protections and he get in the room. He disapear after one minute. ''If we had use the normal entrance he would have find as. What do you think he will think when all the defences haven't been touched?'' Harry said.

''No idea, but the message we left it says the defence were pathetic. I wnder thought, why he didn't bring more teachers? does he think so much for himselfe''

Harry thought a bit before he pull out the stone and check it. ''The son of the b...''

Damien look his brother with a raised eybrow. ''care to explain?''

Harry look at him with a shocked look. ''The stone is fake. this is just a big ruby. That man is to damn smart. He said all his staff he will put the stone there and help protect it, nd he put a fake one instead. The stealer will go there and will fight his way in the protections for a fake ruby that cost less than 2 galleons. Damn, thats just genius.''

''Why then he didnt run in there to find he stealer then and he delay?'' Damien asked.

''Think. The traps that Sirius told as are one way. How they would exit the dor without the key? Only if they make sure the door open. Or how they would pass the fire without the potion? It would take the stealers a lot more time to get out than get inside so there wasn't so great need to panic the other teachers yet. Don't forget that quiler would be there and i think Dumbledore suspect him already.

They went to each comon room. Harry transform to look like flich and Damien under the cloack. In Gryfindor comon room Harry transfigure some shaters infront of the fat lady (after a mild sleeping spell in her) with a message in them 'closed for repairs.' Damien put some eachy dust in a trap on top of the shaters that would open when the shaters disapear and hit the teacher or the student that disapear them. In Slytherin entrance they put a record tape that insult anyone that was entering the portal like muggleborn scum, halfbreed and so on.

In huflepuff they went simple. they open the door and put a fake skeleton imidiatly behind the portait and Harry animate it so it would move his arms and growl if the door is open. In Ravenclaw they block their door so id woldn't open if you say the riddle corect.

After that they had two hours left and they had met with Flich when they forgot to check the map. Flich faint when he saw himself, so Harry and Damien put him in a closet and lock it. they would unlock it before they leave. No one say anything as Flich was patroling the castle and no one saw an invinsible Damien next to him. Harry charm a few of the armors to flirt with the teachers in their way and he keep gyard wile Damien conect the Radio and loudspeakers in the great hall. The radio was to be activate when the words Hogwarts song were word together. (input your best song here)

They also put a camera so they know when they would activate them. After that they went in Hogsmead to send the stone back to Albus and report to Sirius and Kathy.

**A.N. **oK EVERYONE. I AM DONE WITH THE STORY. IF ANYONE WANT TO COMPLETE IT FEEL FREE TO DO IT, OR EVEN TO CHANE ANYTHING HE LIKES.

FOR THE REST OF YOUR READERS, I WILL JUST WRITE MY PLAN FOR THE REST YEARS. SORRY I AM NOT A GOOD AUTHOR AND I DONTHAVE THE TIME TO COMPLETE THE STORY.

Year one: Hermione and Neville were best friends. Ron hated Hermione for been smart and Drac hate the mudblood who was best than the others purebloods. Nevile didn't start pranking them before Haloween. Ron and Draco had some accidents (messages floating in their heads armors insolt them etc diferent pranks) the teacher thought it was Sirius or Potter have come to say 'hi'. In haloween Damien and Harry came to the rescue of Hermione and Nevile, After the first delayd in library and get late for dinner. Neville run to her rescue but failed, and the Potter in their ninja costums saved the day and Nevile got the credit. After that Nevile got in the secret. Year went peasfully until the end of the exam were quirell went missing.

Secondyear summer: in Gilderoy's sign book day same things happen, with the diferents that Harry show the diary and took it. (Ginny, didd you see a notebook of some t.m. riddle? I don't find it in my staf.)

Second year: Ginny and Harry join Hogwarts and both join gryfindor (was thinking to put them in onother house). Lokhurt was the lauphing stock of the students since matrauders target him. Hermione after her visit in Damien house had been proven to her tht lokhart is a fraud. No attacks and the twins with Sirius and Kathy manage to go and kill the beast. They brought some goblins aswell to loot it and sell the materials. Goblins-Legione relationship skyrocket. Sometimes Damien took his place in Potions and History of Magic (non magic cast classes) and spent a weekend with Hermione. Damien were more in Hogwarts than Hogsmead.

third year summer and schol: Percy diside to do a trip with a part of the prize galeons that weasley won. Damien didn't trust im and dmanage to have some legion members spy him. he found Voldemort and then search for harry Potter till the end of year. He never succeed. They manage to capture him and with some magic users check him via legilimence and truth serum. They found that Petter was talking with him and manage to convinse him to be a death eater. (notice the dates that he had 6 years diferent with bill and 3 with charlie. They weren't have any influence, Charlie and Bill mostly together and the twins before him, he found a friend to his pet. 3 years that he was alone in weasley house and got pranks Petter manage to influence him). They imperius him and manage to make a plan to kidnap the best in the triwizard tournament for the resurection ritual. He join the ministry.

Fourth year: pranks dates (Nev not sure with who, betwinn lunna or Hanna.) (I forgot to mention that luna and Ginny were very good friends). Tournament went noral with three champions and cedric won. They needed the body to kill voldemort orelse he wouldn't die, so they attac after cedric got 'summoned'. They sent Cedric back with Voldemort head, all the horcruxes and a message from Dumbludore that Legion get rid of him and they will watch.

Here I haden't diside between an epilogue or a sequel. the profecy was for a secuel and to have Albus and legion a reason to comunicate. Also I will tell you the idea of the sequell if anyone ever whanted to write something like that.

Sequel idea: The goblins weren't from earth. Before a long time ago they had crased in earth. they use their skills so they could stay and leave in this world but they lost their airship from some agyptian pharaw that stole it. They wanted to find it because the conteiner of that airship needed to be protected...

To the readers. Thanks for staing with me but I dont have much time left with real life to consentrante and finish the story. If someone wright a story and have ideas from mine, please i ask you to send me a message so i can read the story. Also i ask apologise for the very poor gramar but i wrote this chapter in less than 80 mins and i don't have time to correct it. this chapter is some of my idea of pranks and a goodbyu.


End file.
